Fractured Moonlight
by Bethey96
Summary: Outcast since birth just because of a prophecy Jane flees to New York to fulfil her dream. But when a celebration at the local club goes sour she comes face to face with the notorious young Original, and her life begins its journey downhill. She returns to Mystic Falls and discovers the secrets...but will she discover much more? (OC/Kol)
1. Prologue

**I wanted to upload this story once I finished one of my others, but I really wanted to upload it and see if I should continue before I wrote more. This is my first proper 1st person story, there will be some similarities between this and my one-shot Red Sky At Night. Because this story was originally going to be the one-shot but I continued it. Anyway on with the story! I hope you enjoy it. x**

* * *

Prologue: Fractured Moonlight

Melanie and Richard Carter walked into the fortune-teller's tent at the fair ground. Melanie was now 8 months pregnant, and hysterically excited about meeting her baby in the next month. Through pure boredom of waiting for the due date they decided to go to the fair, despite her not being able to do much except for eating candyfloss.

Upon walking in they were greeted with a mystical feeling in the tent, and for council members they knew what it was. It wasn't very common for a witch to actually go into this field unless they weren't very good at casting spells. They sat at the table and waited for the witch to speak. The middle aged woman held out her hand and smiled.

"I expect that you wish to know your baby's future?" Melanie smiled and nodded as she stroked her bump. "Give me your hands then…"

The witch held out her bejewelled hands and cupped Mel's palms. She began to mumble and she closed her eyes. A breeze picked up the curtains of the tent as she continued to mumble under her breath. Richard squeezed his wife's shoulder as they waited for her to tell them. Suddenly the witch's eyes opened widely her face filled with fear. Mel and Richard expected the worse.

"A prima dreamer destined to dance with the original blooded devil…She brown and gold whereas his skin is cold. Bound for one another and there is no escape…" Her lips quivered and her eyes watered. "You know of what I speak"

Mel burst into tears as both Richard and the witch stared at the bump containing the little girl. The positive mood in the room had now gone only silence and fear remained.

* * *

May's POV~

I had just finished baking a cake when my husband walked into the kitchen. We'd moved in with my daughter and son-in-law, ready for the arrival of our little grandchild. I already believed that the little bundle of joy in Mel's stomach was a blessing; it'd brought me and my daughter close again. After years of an unhealthy relationship, the day Mel came to me and announced her pregnancy was the beginning of the path to a better and repaired relationship.

To be honest I didn't blame her for hating me; I'd been the dark horse of the family since I was young, even when Mel was a child. But now I was going to be a grandparent, my excuse to change and for the better.

As I put the kettle on I heard bickering from the hall, I went to investigate immediately. Mel and Richard were talking intensely and she looked as if she'd been crying. They didn't notice my presence in the doorway.

"We have to get rid of it Rich! It's a curse on us!" Mel whimpered into a tissue. I raised my eyebrows as she turned towards me.

"What happened dear?" I asked and stepped forward to hug her but she pushed me away.

"It's your entire fault that we have this curse of a child! As soon as it's born she's going!" My mouth and heart dropped before rage kicked in.

"You are not getting rid of my grandchild!" I stated firmly, how they could even say such a thing!

"It's a monster May! We've been told by a fortune teller!" Rich barked back.

"A fortune teller? How could you believe that crap! This is a life you're talking about! You're baby!" I replied sternly, scowling at my son-in-law. He believed that just because he was on the council he had rights, but he wasn't going to take my grandchild away from me!

"It was a witch mother! They said she's bound to a vampire and there's no escape" I felt a sting in my heart as they mentioned 'vampire'. I hated they prejudice towards vampires, and anyone close to one or had been would also.

The heated argument was only stopped by my husband, and for the upcoming weeks there was nothing but cold stares between us all. When the day finally came I couldn't even recall a day that I was happier. The whole journey to the hospital I clutched onto my husband's free hand as he drove, we followed Richard's car after being forbidden to ride with them. As he parked I hoped that everything was going to be ok. I looked towards him.

"Do you think I'll be able to be in the room?" I asked with a shaky voice, he patted the back of my hand.

"You make sure your in there, don't take no for an answer! One of us has to be in there, as tradition. Now hurry!" He replied before kissing my lips. He was such a sweet man.

I rushed out of the car and ran across the car park towards the entrance. Luckily I caught up with them just in time as they wheeled Mel into her room. They ignored my presence and forced me to sit outside. I cursed under my breath as they got backed up by the staff. I listened to the screams and crying of my daughter. I held back my tears as I realized I'd miss everything. Suddenly I heard Mel screaming out.

"I WANT MY MOTHER! GET HER IN HERE!" Without hesitation I burst in and barged past the midwives. I grabbed my daughters hand and whispered encouraging words, as any 'almost' grandmothers would. Richard scowled at me from the corner, hating my every breath. For a moment I forgot everything; that they wanted rid of the baby, how they hated me, everything was forgotten between me and Mel. And it was a beautiful moment. As the staff got the entire equipment ready, I knew the time was near.

I final scream of Mel and there was cheering and crying. I kissed her forehead and praised her before letting the tears roll. To everyone's surprise Mel didn't want to hold the baby and neither did Richard. The ecstasy of the room had fallen into tension and awkwardness until I stood up.

"I'll hold her" The nurse smiled with relief as I cradled the little bundle of joy in my arms. As she flickered her eyes up to me I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her brown eyes reflecting the hospital lights as I stared into them. My fingers carefully stroked her golden hair as she smiled up to me, something that Mel never did when she was born. It was magical, the instant connection me and the little girl. It was like we were the same for a moment.

"Any names?" The nurse chimed in but the parents ignored her and stared at me, as if to give me permission to name her. After a few minutes I smiled at the name choice, I looked up to the nurse.

"Her name is Jane…"

The little girl seemed pleased at the name choice as she gripped onto my finger. I then realized something, that I and Jane weren't so different. She was bound to be with a vampire and I had loved one. And I decided that I wouldn't let Mel or anyone destroy fate. The room became clouded with chatter and noise, but I didn't look up to see what was going on. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her little ear.

"I'll look after you little Jane…I promise"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think so far and if I should continue. **


	2. Tippie Toes

Fractured Moonlight 

Chapter 1: Tippie Toes

I wasn't anything special, as my ex-boyfriend constantly reminded me, but I always knew I was born for greater things. That's one of the reasons I left Mystic Falls, you have to find success not wait for it to fall onto your lap. I was a small-town girl living in the Big Apple, for many that'd be scary but not for me, I was meant to be here. I wanted to be a prima ballerina, and in New York I could chase my dream. My parents didn't really give a shit about me; I didn't want to become a simple high school teacher like they wanted me to, I was made for better. Sometimes I swore they hated me, I was glad to move away.

I've been living in New York for 5 years now, but I did miss Mystic Falls. To be honest everything was going well until I met my ex, he really did make me lose my confidence. And as a ballerina it's something that's important, other than actual skill. He never physically hurt me but emotionally I was broken, the only positive was the performances at the time needed those sorts of emotions; I got the best reviews in my entire career! I loved living here though, now I had everything I wanted, friends, success and money. And tonight it was time to celebrate; I had finally cut off all ties to my ex.

My phone began to ring as I curled my blonde hair; carefully placing down the tongs I answered it.

"Yeah?"

-We'll be there in an hour! Maggie's had a fashion crisis- I laughed and rolled my eyes, even if her chosen shoes didn't go with her outfit she'd have to change everything.

"Ok fine, I'm still doing my hair and make-up" I hung up and continued to prep my hair.

I finished make-up just in time; the girls rang my apartment as I sprayed my perfume. I opted to go for the big and dark smoky effect, that look always showed of my brown eyes. I straightened my black mini dress and grabbed my crystal clutch before running down the hall towards the elevator.

It'd been raining all day but it'd finally passed, leaving the pavements damp. I got to the cab where the girls were squealing at me to hurry up.

"I'm coming! Calm down!" I hopped in and almost landed on Sophia's lap. She helped me sit up again before telling the driver to go. They all looked gorgeous, making me feel even more insecure. Mia had that weird smirk she does every time we go 'out on the town'.

"I hope there's some fit guys that I can shag" We all laughed at her, she looked confused.

"Every time we go out you find someone!" Maggie sniggered as she fiddled with her handbag, Gucci of course. Mia seemed insulted but knew it was the truth, she was a sexoholic.

"I'm not that bad!" She whined but we all just rolled our eyes. Finally Sophia spoke; she was the mother hen of our little group.

"No guys! No flirting, no nothing! Even if the hottest guy ever walks in butt naked, nothing! Understood? Just us girlies…and Rick" We all agreed except for Mia who grumbled, but then reluctantly nodded. "We're here to celebrate that Jane is finally free of the scumbag of the century!" We all cheered, causing the cabbie to chuckle.

"You know you don't have to do this, guys!" They all looked at each other as if they were hiding something. "What's going on guys?" Abigail then spoke.

"Ok! But we promised Rick that we would tell you until we got to the club but…YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN LEAD IN THE NEXT SHOW!" My mouth dropped as they all began to squeal again, by now I was sure that cabbie was excited about dropping us off. We all had a group hug before Sophia calmed us all down.

Much to the driver's pleasure we arrived at the club, Sophia left him a tip for us all giving him a head ache. We all ran inside despite wearing ridiculously high heels, but it didn't mean much, on a daily basis we're on our tip toes and spinning around on them. We got inside, the beat of the music hitting us immediately and the flashing lights blinding us for a moment. We weaved through the dancers and into Rick's arms. Despite the stereotyping of men in the dancing industry he was the straightest man I've ever known, but he sometimes put on an act to take the piss.

"Oh my gosh! Darlings! You look divine!" We all laughed as we had a group hug "So Jane how'd you like the news? I know that they've blabbed" We all smiled.

"Thank you so much Rick!" I placed a kiss on his cheek, making him grin like a teenage boy.

"You know I'm the luckiest man in this room right?" Abigail rolled her eyes before lightly slapping him with her bag.

"Get us a drink then!" He pretended to be reluctant before running off to the bar.

After an hour of getting drunk and letting lose on the dance floor we had most of the clubs attention, but we basked in it. I finally checked my phone and realized that I had 10 missed messages all from Liam; I was so annoyed I was just having a good night and he ruined it all. I walked over to Sophia and pulled her aside.

"Fucking Liam is calling me!" Another missed call "Again! That's 11 now! What the fuck does he want?" She saw the annoyance in my eyes; I knew she'd be able to help me.

"Ok go into the bathroom, answer it and see what he wants. Then tell him to fuck off for good!" She hugged me before I walked towards the bathroom. He left yet another missed call as I opened the bathroom door and walked in.

As I entered I was taken aback at the sight. Mia was sprawled across the countertop as Rick continued to thrust himself inside of her. I quickly spun around and left without a word. Despite now being in a foul mood I couldn't help but laugh. Maggie walked up to me and went to walk in but I pulled her back.

"What's going on? What you laughing at?" I bit into my lip to stop the laughter

"Mia and Rick…" I pointed towards the door, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! Serious?"

"Look for yourself!" She peeped inside and then quickly looked at me. She snorted as she laughed; we quickly walked away and watched as the lovers walked out as if nothing happened. I contained myself before signalling that I was going outside.

As I got outside I listened to the voice mail, his voice getting under my skin now.

-Babe, I miss you! Take me back- I rolled my eyes

–Please! I've changed!- What amused me was the second half, he obviously changed his mind by calling me a whore and a bitch.

I sat on the low wall for a moment, for the first time in a while I needed a break. Maybe I should go back to visit Mystic Falls for a bit? I had promised Elena now for years, but every time I got close to going a new job arrived. I still wondered how she even still bothered with me.

After a few moments of fresh air I stood up and went to walk inside, but my phone rang again. It was Liam, was he seriously going to keep up at this all night?

"What?!"

-I miss you baby! I need you back! Just give me a chance-

"I gave you multiple fucking chances Liam! I'll never get back with you and that final! Stop calling me or I'll get the cops involved…now piss off!

-But…- I hung up before he could finish his sentence, I quickly turned it off, he wasn't going to ruin my night any more.

As I began to walk back in I was tugged to the side and into the alleyway beside the club. I began to scream but my mouth was covered by an enormous hand, as my eyes focused I saw a group of men surrounding me.

"Hush, hush baby! We just want a lil fun" He whispered into my ear, and raised a knife to my neck "Now go along with it and no-one will get hurt"

My body began to tremble as all the 4 men walked closer to me, I was petrified. I backed up against the furthest wall and began to cry uncontrollably. The tallest man pinned me against the wall, and forced a disgusting kiss on my lips as he felt my body. His stiffened manhood against my stomach made me want to vomit; I pushed him away and tried to run. But as I did so the man brandishing the knife sliced my cheek. I screamed out in pain as he then threw me to the ground; he flattened me and began to dry hump me. I tried to kick back but his weight left me helpless. I stiffened my body and scrunched my eyelids tight as tears still streamed down my face.

"That's no way to treat a lady…" I heard a man's voice in the distance; I could tell he was English. But I kept my eyes closed tight.

"Who da fuck are you? There are 4 of us you jackass…now piss of will ya" I suddenly heard a punch, I hoped the man was alright. I didn't want anyone who was willing to save me get hurt. "Shit boy, you pack a punch!"

I opened my eyes to see someone lying on the floor…one of my attackers. My eyes rolled up towards the mysterious man, he was drop dead gorgeous. He pinned the guy on top of me against the wall, from where I saw the guy was scared shitless and soon ran off with the others. For some reason they we're shouting-freak-my hero began to walk closer to me. Helping me up I inhaled his scent and his touch was so soft.

"Are you alright darling?" My heart skipped a beat before nodding.

"Thank you so much! Please let me get you a drink or something…" He shook his head and stepped back, his eyes never leaving the slice on my face.

"No…no. Just go home alright?"

"I didn't catch your name?" He froze for a moment, his eyes piercing through mine. His eyes were as dark as the midnight sky.

"Kol Mikaelson…"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You better hope that you don't" I frowned before he vanished. I spun around, where the hell did he go? Without hesitation I ran towards the front, without looking I bumped into someone. I looked up into the familiar eyes of Rick, he looked worried immediately.

"We've been looking for you hun" I cried into his shoulder, he instinctively wrapped his arms around me "What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

The girls came bursting outside and saw us. They repeated exactly what Rick had been questioning since he found me. All I could mutter were:

"I want to go home…."

By then they knew something bad had happened. My night had truly been ruined, I forgot all about my new role and the laughs, all I could remember was fear and pain. I remained silent in A&E as they stitched up my wound; I even stayed relatively quiet during the questioning by the cops. I couldn't get over that someone would do that, and if it wasn't for Kol my whole life would've been destroyed. Despite the extreme shock I knew I'd one day get over it, I just needed time.

* * *

**A/N~ First chapter, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of Jane's character so far. I have tried to keep Kol closer to his character on the show in this story, but with a few tweaks. I've rated this M just for precautions. Anyway thank you for reading this story, I'm enjoying writing it :) x**


	3. They Wont Get Me Down

Chapter 2: They won't get me down

Luckily after the ordeal I had the weekend off, it was a blessing not to mention my friends. Sophia and Maggie had visited constantly and brought me Krispy Kreme donuts, my favourites! Rick had even called my parents for me to let them know what happened, but of course they didn't ring me to see how I was. They'd probably blab to their friends that I brought it onto myself, where prerogative clothes. Maybe I do? Maybe I should were unflattering clothes? I gave a brief chuckle, as if Maggie would let me! I'd decided to go back to Mystic Falls after the shows, and this time I meant it!

It was now Tuesday and I was glad to get back to work, dancing was my passion and I wasn't going to let some punk ass twats ruin it! Dancing kept me sane and always calmed me down, if I couldn't dance again I don't know how I'd survive. I threw my hair up into an untidy bun before chucking on my slouch pants and qwerky jumper. I flung my gym bag over my shoulder and started my journey to work.

It was a beautiful morning; the air was crisp as the autumn leaves fell. Autumn was truly my favourite season, the shades and the transition of shorts to fluffy jackets. I watched as my breath made clouds in front of my mouth. The air was so refreshing and properly woke me up. I got to the studio and everyone greeted me with hugs and smiles. I loved them all, even if I didn't speak to them much. We were all sisters that stood by each other except for Rick, he was a strange combination of brother, fun uncle and gay best friend.

I was early but I did that on purpose, I needed alone time to dance. I unlocked the doors to the smallest studio and walked in. Everyone knew to leave me to my own devices, especially now. I removed my layers revealing my favourite black leotard, kicking off my trainers I put my pumps on. I pulled my iPod and portable docking station out of the bag and scrolled through my music. I decided to go for something that isn't really a ballet song. I chose my latest obsession Ben Howard, he was my own little secret imported from the UK. I skipped through until I reached Black Flies, instantly knowing that was the one I turned it up.

I stretched before going onto my tip toes. I spun on my right foot and made use of the space around me. I let the music control my moves, I had no idea what I was going to do next, that was the beauty of it. Doing a few spin jumps I began shuffle on the tips of my toes. By mid song I began to add lyrical into the routine, my mind was now clearer and I was in my element.

I didn't realize that a crowd grew outside the door, they peeped through the small glass window, but I didn't really care. By the end of the song I rolled back and tried to catch my breath, I felt so relaxed. When I finally left the studio I was greeted with concerned faces.

"What's going on?" Mia bit into her lip but stayed silent; she wanted someone else to tell me. "Guys?" Abigail stepped and held my hand lightly with a sympathetic eye.

"The office just got called by your parents…your grandmother died…"

"Nana May?" I mumbled and fell to the floor, I couldn't believe it. I let some tears roll down my face; I couldn't believe they didn't call me first hand. My phone was in there with me! Where they trying to cause me embarrassment?

Nana May was the only one in my family that actually encouraged me to pursue my dream, maybe because she didn't get the chance to. She was always the dark horse of the family and as soon as she became crippled they sent her off to a care home, never telling me where she was. We hadn't had any contact since I was 16 and I was now 22, but deep down I hoped she knew I was making it out here.

"What else did they say?" I mumbled miserably

"Fridays the funeral…it clashes with the show" Rick now entered the room and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Go, get away for a bit. I know you've been planning to visit since you got here! And give Nana May our love" I smiled; they all knew her from the stories. They thought she was amazing and loved her immediately. In her later years she called my mother a judgmental bitch and my father a hypocritical prick, the only members of the family she didn't insult was myself and grandpa.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled back at him

"Yes! You need a break…call us though cuz we'll miss you like hell!" We all laughed and had a group hug.

"I'll help you pack babe…" Maggie grabbed my bags and linked arms with me before dragging me outside.

"You want to pick out my outfit don't you?"

"Yes I do! And I'm sure Nana May would want you to look stunning as you celebrated her epic life" She lightly squeezed my arm; we even went into a few shops to buy gifts for my friends back home, I owed them anyway! After that we stayed silent all the way back to my apartment, I just thought of all the memories I had with my grandmother.

* * *

I'd been driving now for around 3 hours, and I still another 3 to go. I hadn't even planned where I was going to stay during my visit; my parents' house was defiantly off the cards. I suddenly got a call so I pulled over and answered it.

-Hey Jane, I was just letting you know how sorry we are about your grandma. I would've called last week but I couldn't- Elena's voice made me smile, something about her voice was soothing. She could always make you feel better. Then I suddenly realized what she said.

"What do you mean last week?"

-She died last week?-

"But I got called today? I've only just found out?" I could sense her beginning to feel awkward so I changed conversation "Ok anyway! I'm on my way over! So we can slag the people who claim themselves as my parents then…" She squealed over the phone in anticipation of seeing me, to be honest I had no idea why.

-Ok! Ok! You're staying with us and that's final!- I laughed over the phone

"Alright then. But I have a lot of shit with me…my friend helped me pack…she went overboard" I chuckled as I looked back at the suitcases, it really was ridiculous. "Whilst I'm on the way do you want me to pick anything up?"

-Just get the donuts…I know that's what you want. I know you too well! - We both laughed at the truth.

"Ok I'll buy extra, last time Jer ate all my favourites…I still haven't forgiven him! Remind him that!"

-Don't worry I will! I'll see you when you get here, bye! – She hung up the phone and left me to think. Why had I only just been told about Nana May? This was the final straw, I was done. The funeral would be the last time I even put up with their crap.

I turned the engine on and continued to drive to my hometown to my awaiting friends. Mystic Falls here I come.


	4. Only If For a Night

Chapter 3: Only If for a Night

I pulled up to the Gilbert house; I hadn't been here since their parents died. It felt weird, knowing it'd been all that time. I pulled myself out of the driver's seat; my back was so stiff as I stretched. I ran up the steps and tapped at the door, I was so hungry and I was desperate for a pee. Elena opened the door and beamed up at me; leaping into her arms I gave her a tight squish. I'd missed her so much. Despite her being 4 years younger she was my closest friend, almost like a sister.

"It's been way too long!" She gasped as I put her back down.

"I know, I'm really sorry! But this time I've came bearing gifts….and donuts" She laughed and slapped the side off my arm.

"You're terrible you know that right?"

"Well this trip is an excuse to eat junk…" She smiled, I wondered if she even ate healthy or was just extremely lucky.

"How long you thinking of being here?" She asked

"I was thinking a month….But I'll get a hotel" She snorted and shook her head.

"No you're not, you're staying here for the entire time" Our conversation was interrupted by Jeremy who walked in from the kitchen. I was really taken back by his change in appearance.

"Jesus Christ Jer! Someone's been to the gym…" He went all shy on me so I ran and gave him a hug. "You know what you could be a male dancer now"

"I don't think so…" He chuckled

"Uh-huh, and don't use the stereotype of men in dance are guy excuse! Trust me my friend is the straightest guy you'll ever know!" We all laughed. I still couldn't believe Jeremy, last I saw him he was a skinny teenager. And now well…he was buff. "Ok I'm gunna go get the stuff…and dinner is on me tonight!"

"Spoiling us already?" He wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked outside. Unlocking the car I noticed his face as he saw all my bags, I rolled my eyes. I plonked the boxes of donuts into his arms; he laughed at me and shook his head.

"So will I like this Stefan guy?" I was curious; I only got a few texts about him when they first dated.

"Erm…he's cool but they broke up" I raised my eyebrows and he continued "She's with Damon now…his brother. It's complicated" He spoke hesitantly as he eyed the donuts.

"Ah…I'll avoid that conversation then"

We managed to get all my stuff in the spare room in less than 10 minutes, which was mainly down to Jer being able to carry crazy amounts of stuff. I turned to Jer and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me by the way…" He smiled back, his eyes not leaving mine. I began to feel awkward "Erm…Can I have a shower?" He broke himself from his trance and nodded.

"I'll show you how it works"

* * *

Once I'd clean myself up and changed into some skinny jeans and a blouse I walked out onto the landing. I heard Elena arguing with someone downstairs, it was a man's voice, but it wasn't Jeremy's.

"Elena you're not making another deal with Klaus!" He seemed angry, so I walked down the stairs bearing a frown. As they saw me he suddenly jumped back and watched me. I reached the bottom of the steps he smirked. "So this is Angelina the ballerina" I scowled in reply.

"Wow I hate you already! Who's this knob?" I pointed my thumb at him as I asked her, Jeremy began to laugh and stood beside me.

"Jane this is Damon…" He said quietly into my ear, I replied with a 'hmm' before continuing to scowl at his smug face. As Jer led me into the kitchen Damon and Elena continued to talk.

"I still don't like him…" I said as Jeremy stuffed a donut into his mouth. "Anyway where do you want to go for dinner? Is the grill still here?" I looked at him as I waited for an answer and burst into laughter. His mouth filled and his cheeks expanded. "You look like a bloody chipmunk" He tried to look innocent but I continued to giggle as he swallowed the food.

"I was hungry…Yeh we can go to the grill. It's not too far we can walk and order food until they finish their argument" He signalled over towards the bickering couple.

I grabbed my heels and walked towards the door with him. He shook his head at my heels but I just rolled my eyes.

"Meet you at the grill Elena" Jeremy called out before he shut the door behind him.

We walked in silence for a few minutes; it was surprisingly nice being back home. The sky was blanketed with stars as I looked up, and the night was quiet, all that could be heard were my heels. I crossed my arms as we walked down the street, I could feel Jeremy watching me. I turned to him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You and Elena will be there tomorrow won't you? I don't particularly want to face Mel and Richard" Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"I see you've degraded them to their names now" I laughed and nodded.

"I don't class them as my parents anymore. They didn't even call to see if I was alright after the attack…" I bit into my lip wishing I hadn't of said it. He spun around and stopped me, his eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean attack?" I looked away and sighed.

"L-Last week I got attacked…By a group of men" I pointed to my cheek where they cut me "That's how I got this" He stepped closer to me and looked at my cheek, obviously not noticing it earlier. Which wasn't surprising, Abigail showed me how to cover it up. She was a dab hand at covering cuts and bruises; after all she was the biggest klutz I'd ever known. He ran his thumb across it as he located it, I hoped that it wouldn't scar.

"What did they do to you?" He asked with a frown, I'd obviously ruined his good mood.

"Well they tried to erm…you know…" It was horrible talking about it, making my eyes water as I remembered how scared I was. "Jer I don't wanna talk about it ok? They only got to cut my face…this guy saved me"

Before I knew it Jer was holding me tight in his arms, I heard his heart beat as I rested my head against his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered.

"Promise me one thing Jane…If anyone hurts you ever again tell me. And I'll hunt them down…" I smiled and closed my eyes before nodding. I liked the new Jeremy; he was like how he was before the drugs, but better. After a minute he pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Now let's get to the grill before Elena!"

* * *

We sat in the Grill for about 10 minutes before Elena finally got here with Damon, I sighed as he strutted behind her. My immediate disliking for Damon was noticed, and it seemed to be main topic as we all chatted. Jeremy didn't bring up what we spoke about before arriving; I guess he knew I'd tell Elena once we were alone.

"So Angelina…." Damon rolled his eyes towards me as I scowled at him.

"Call me that again and I will hurt you" I snarled back, making him smile. He liked to annoy people I could tell, I had only known him for an hour and he was already getting under my skin.

"Angelin…." He tested me but Jeremy cut him off.

"Stop being a dick" Damon sighed and sat back; he looked towards the bar and stood up.

"Right kiddies I'm going to get a drink" He chimed towards us

"Get us one…" I asked but he replied quickly with a 'nope'. I grumbled and read through the drinks menu.

"He likes you" Elena stated with a smile as she watched him order the drinks.

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it" I replied.

I was surprised that Damon retuned with a round of drinks, maybe Elena was right. We drank for the rest of the night, except for Jeremy and Elena didn't have as many. Damon began to grow on me as I increasingly got drunk, he told me stories about all the stupid stuff they'd done since I was gone. My laughing caught someone's attention at the bar as I felt their eyes on me, I didn't look at them but I knew they were there. I returned with stories of when Elena and Jer were little and all the crazy shit we did.

By 9pm I couldn't even stop myself from giggling, and despite all what Damon drank he still came across as sober. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that most of the grill was empty.

"I think we'd better go…" I grumbled and stood up.

The journey back to the Gilberts still consisted of laughing and messing about, I regretted not returning home sooner. I kicked my heels off and began to walk barefoot until Jeremy offered a piggy back; I clambered onto his back and soon fell asleep.

Last thing I remembered was being tucked into my bed. I knew I'd regret drinking that much, especially since the funeral was tomorrow. At least I had Jeremy and Elena with me, they'd at least make the event bearable.


	5. Buried Alive

Chapter 4: Buried Alive

It was the day of the funeral and as predicted I had a hangover. But somehow I managed to wake myself before the others, and before 8:30. I lifted myself up and rubbed my forehead, hopefully water and caffeine would fix this. I dragged myself out of bed and wrapped myself in my dressing gown. Middle of the night I woke up and took my clothes off, sleeping in jeans isn't the most comfortable.

I made my way downstairs slowly and entered the kitchen, soon enough the kettle was on and I was downing a glass of water. I already regretted getting drunk; I didn't know what came over me. Another glass later and tea in my hand I carefully made my way back up to my room. There was still another 4-5 hours until the funeral, so I had plenty of time.

After a quick shower I immediately felt better, I'd finished my tea and was already dressed by 9. Elena and Jeremy were still sleeping so I took the opportunity to practise some of my stretches and moves, after all the longer I took a break from it, the harder it'd be to get back in routine. I cleared a space, moving all my bags to the edge of the room. I didn't put any music on this time; I didn't want to wake them up. I shoved my feet into my pumps and began.

After a few stretches I went onto my tip toes, a few spins and I realized Jeremy was watching. I returned to the ground and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you creeping Jer?"

"It's just that I've never seen you dance…" I removed my pumps and then walked up to him.

"And you never will unless you buy tickets" I stick my tongue out and then trotted down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom I saw Elena rushing around like a madwoman. I ignored it for a moment and looked outside; it was a beautiful sunny day. I turned back to Elena as she continued to rush around.

"What's going on Elena?" I asked as she shoved items into a small black handbag.

"The funeral has been moved forward, it's in an hour!" My eyes widened.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I continued to swear as I bolted up the stairs and into my room, bumping into Jeremy on the way. "Jer get ready! We've got an hour!"

Despite the panic I way abled to laugh at Maggie's packing. She'd picked out 2 outfits for this day, one for if it was raining and the other if weather was good. I rolled my eyes and chucked on the black dress that went down to my knees. When packing I didn't get time to see what she'd chosen but it wasn't too bad. Luckily she chose a less revealing dress of mine and even packed black tights. A quick plastering of make-up and styling my hair I was ready. I grabbed my matte black heels and flew down the stairs to meet Elena who was trying to fix Jeremy's poor attempt at a tie.

"Ready?" I asked as I straightened my black fascinator, they nodded in reply before we all darted out. We ran through the streets like a scene from Four Weddings and a Funeral, as Elena's car didn't start and she couldn't get hold of Damon or Caroline, but we finally arrived.

* * *

The wait for the service to start was like stabbing yourself, the amount of dirty and cold looks I received felt like it too. Luckily I had my friends with me, and even Bonnie, Matt and Caroline joined. I noticed that everyone here was from the council or founding families, it made me sick. They knew Nana May hated the council, and probably just wanted to show how much of a failure I was in their eyes. To my annoyance they pros pond the service again, meaning I rushed and panicked for no reason, just another way to get at me. As I saw my parents looking at me as if I were wearing nothing, I turned to Caroline who was holding my hand for support.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit. Clear my mind" She smiled warmly and nodded before letting me go. The only decent thing about this funeral was the place she was going to be buried. The Mystic Falls Cemetery was beautiful, and it was easily accessible.

As I got further away from the crowd I sat myself on a bench and breathed in the autumn air. Ever since the drinking session with Damon in the grill I felt as if I was being watched, which wasn't surprising. After the entire whole town knew me as the dark horse, I seemed to have inherited that from Nana May.

"Are you here for the funeral?" A young man stated as he appeared beside me, I nodded without looking at him. "We're you close to May?" He asked as he sat beside me, I nodded again.

"She was my grandmother…" I grumbled as I turned to him. His hair was light blonde and his eyes were green, he was very handsome and tall. He wore a black suit and looked rather distressed.

"You must be Jane then" He smiled warmly at me as I nodded once more. He pulled a large brown envelope out of his pocket and placed it into my hands. "Promise me you'll read this once you know this town's secret. Don't open it until you do and when you're comfortable with it. And do not let anyone else read it, it's for you"

As I looked up the mystery man had vanished and without a sound. I looked around me in all directions but he was gone. I tucked the envelope into my bag and began my journey back to the service.

"Hello Jane" A voice chimed but had a subtleness of respect to it, a strange change to Damon's voice. I turned towards him and smiled. "Is everything alright?" He seemed on edge, waiting for an answer other than my feelings about the funeral.

"Yes I'm alright, just want to get this over with" He nodded with understanding, but still had a hint of waiting. He must have seen the mysterious man, but it was probably innocent. "Anyway why are you here?" He smiled and gave a small chuckle before his blue eyes pierced through mine.

"I'm on the council" I started to laugh and lightly slapped his broad chest.

"Really?! What with all the old fogies talking about all the Founder celebrations? You're too young to be doing that" He seemed highly amused by me calling him young, but I didn't know why. I was the same age as him. I linked arms with him as we walked back to the services.

"So do you get to hear about all the rumours and slagging from my parents about me?" He shook his head and straightened his black tie.

"Not really. I only really associate with Sherriff Forbes and the Mayor" He replied truthfully.

"Ooo straight to the top Damon! Are you in a little clique?" He laughed and turned away.

"You could say something about that" He replied back as we got to the service. I guessed if I was going to find out this towns secret it'd be through him, but now wasn't the time.

The service dragged along but I stayed quiet. Many council members spoke about my grandmother as if they knew her well. Calling her caring and how passionate she was about the town's welfare. I scoffed, catching the attention of many of the attendees and many scowls. I continued to listen to the wank coming from their mouths, none of it the truth. Nana May hated the council and they knew it. Elena noticed my growing temper at all the fake bastards pretending to care about my grandmother; she grabbed hold of my hand and held it for the rest of the service.

My eyes wondered as the speeches continued. My eyes catching the mysterious man leaning against a tree, his black sunglasses covering his mournful eyes. I wondered why he didn't sit with us. My eyes came back and I noticed that Caroline and Damon were in the distance too. This was getting stranger and stranger. I leant into Elena and whispered.

"Why are Damon and Care all the way over there?" She went to reply but the woman in front of us spun around and barked at us for talking. I snarled back, my grip tightening on Elena's hand. Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down before I created a spectacle of myself. When the hag turned back to the front I stared at the back of her head, imagining throwing darts at it. I thought how dare she? I looked back towards the mysterious man who was now closer than before; he'd obviously seen the near cat fight. My father stepped up on the podium and began to talk through the microphone.

"Family, friends…Jane" He said my name quietly; obviously not wanting much attention on the fact he just said that I wasn't family. I bowed my head and began to cry, I just wanted Nana May to come back and fix things. I let go of Elena's hand and stood up, I could feel everyone watching me as I walked away. I continued to cry heavily, what had I done? Why did they hate me? I walked down the street and away from the service.

"Jane!" I heard Caroline's voice behind me so I turned. She didn't even look out of breath from chasing me; there was something defiantly different about her.

"I'm not going back! My own parents just embarrassed me at my own grandmother's funeral! I've been listening to all the crap people have been saying about her for the whole service. No-one there cares about her except for me and you guys…" She gave me a sympathetic look and walked towards me, pulling me into her arms.

"We'll do something later ok? Where do you want to go?" She asked quietly, but I shook my head.

"I just need some time alone Care, get a drink or something. I'll call you when I feel a bit better" I pecked her cheek and walked away. She didn't bother calling after me, she understood the feeling and let me go.

I entered the grill and removed my fascinator as I claimed my area of the bar. The grill was relatively empty, making me wonder if it was closed. To my relief one of the bar tenders walked served me. I drank my brandy slowly and tried to pinpoint why my parents hated me. What did I do? I noticed a young man staring at my intensely from the other side of the bar. I turned my head to I could properly see him, my mouth slightly dropping. His eyes widened as he recognised me also. I downed the rest of my drink and paid before walking out, remembering what he said the last time. As I got to the car park I remembered I left my fascinator on the bar.

"Shit!" I mumbled before turning around to retrieve it. As I fully turned I bumped into a tall body. My eyes went up towards his face, his dark brown eyes looking into mine. He held out my fascinator.

"You forgot this" He said quietly with a smirk. His English accent calmer than the night I last saw him. "I'm surprised to see you here" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes well I'm visiting…It's Kol isn't it?" I reached my hand out, instead of the handshake I was expecting he kissed the back of my hand.

"You have a good memory. Is that why you left so abruptly?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy, making my heart beat a little faster, was he threatening?

"Yes I guess so…and thank you for this" I raised my retrieved item before turning away.

"I didn't catch your name darling!" He called after me. I stopped at the road and turned my head towards him.

"Jane…" He smiled before I crossed the road; I think it was time to go find my friends. But I'd keep my reunion with Kol quiet; I didn't need many people knowing the details of my attack. I turned one last time towards Kol, hoping to see his smirk again, but he had vanished. What was it with men in this town vanishing like that?


	6. Just A Little Girl

Chapter 5: Just a Little Girl

Jane's POV~

I returned to the cemetery ready to face the music when suddenly Elena and the others came walking fast towards me, Care taking my arm and pulling me away.

"What's going on?!" I asked firmly as I looked at their faces, many of which were visibly angry.

"Jane you don't want to go back there, trust us…" Bonnie said in reply.

I released my arm from Caroline's ridiculously tight grip and barged past them. As I walked through the gates I saw everyone there beginning to mutter as they saw me. Except for Sherriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood who looked visibly uncomfortable, but due to their status couldn't leave. Damon was there two with them, the same look on his face. The burial was complete as I could see but what was going on? I went to step forward but Elena pulled me back and didn't let go.

"They're talking about you…and it's not nice…" My face drained from colour as they all looked at me with concern.

"W-What are they saying?!" I blinked fast as I waited for an honest answer. I could tell they were trying to keep me calm and trying to protect me but I had to know. These people who happen to be my parents have had a grudge against me for as long as I remember, and I craved to know why. And why was it only Nana May and Grandpa who took me under their wing?

"They're calling you a whore basically…" Caroline looked down and bit into her lip. I closed my eyes tight, trying to calm myself. My lip quivered as I slowly gave into my rage. Jeremy grabbed me and pulled me away, I tried to get free but he held onto me tight. I breathed heavily as anger engulfed me. How dare they say that at my grandmother's funeral, especially after what happened a week before.

"Damon's staying behind to hear more, he'll tell us later. And then you can act. But not now, just think of Nana May" Jeremy calmly whispered into my ear. I reluctantly nodded before being ushered away, but one day they'd pay. Again the feeling of being watched filled my body, but I told myself I was imagining things.

* * *

Hours past as I sat in the same spot of the sofa; I didn't even change out of my funeral clothes. Every minute that passed my mood dropped, and I had enough. Everyone was sitting quietly drinking tea as I jumped up. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Just as I shut the door I heard a knock, and Caroline's voice.

"Jane are you alright?" I raised my eyebrows and opened the door.

"Care are you some sort of track star? How did you get up here so fast?" Her eyes widened and darted side to side, as if she was trying to create an answer. I smiled and continued to talk, making her relieved immediately. "I'm just getting dressed and then I'm handing out gifts…" Her expression changed from concern to joy at the concept of presents. "Just to change the foul mood, and then we eat donuts…" She nodded and stepped back as I shut the door.

Soon enough I was changed out of my funeral gear and into jeans and t-shirt. I called out to Caroline to help me bring down the gifts, and as by magic she appeared beside me right on qu.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded and passed her another box and bag.

"Defiantly, it's just something to take my mind off things…plus I've missed numerous Christmas's and birthdays! Anyway I want to celebrate life not be miserable"

She laughed as she made her way down. I grabbed a few more things and followed her. Maybe this was weird for someone who was meant to be mourning a loved one, but I'm not normal. Plus I was going to celebrate her life, and strengthen my friendships. I was more like Nana May than I once believed; celebrating life was much more fun than sitting around making rules and being in council meetings.

As we got downstairs everyone's eyes widened with excitement and confusion. I smiled as I passed out the presents that Maggie helped me pick out. We all sat together eating and laughing, just like old times. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed them until we were all together.

When Damon arrived I told him not to tell me what was said…yet. Tonight was about my friends and I wasn't going to let anyone else bring me down. By nightfall we were out in the garden sitting around the little makeshift fire. I sat beside Jeremy and cuddled into him as the cold air set in.

It was gone midnight when we retreated back inside. Elena ordered everyone to stay, everyone but Damon excepting. But before he left he pulled Bonnie aside and whispered to her, she gave me glances now and then before nodding at him. I didn't think much of it; I was too tired to be bothered. I and Caroline shared my room, after she insisted on trying on my clothes and shoes. We always shared clothes when were small, we've always been the same size for everything.

I went across the hall to brush my teeth as she took over my little bathroom. As I returned to my room I bumped into a very drunk Jeremy. He had a wide grin across his face as looked into my eyes. As I moved out of the way he grabbed my hand and pulled me in, our chests colliding together. My eyes widened as he intensely looked into my eyes.

"Jer you've drank too much…" He shook his head and leaned into me.

"Since you've been back…I just…I like you" My eyes widened with shock and worry how this was going to pan out.

"Is that why you stared at me earlier when I was stretching?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, he began to laugh.

"What can I say? You're hot…" He slurred. Before I could reply he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly and ran into my room without a sound. I wasn't ready for this, what was going on, on this trip? As I closed the door behind me I leaned back on it. Caroline walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging from her lips; she pulled it out once she saw my face.

"Hang on" She mumbled with a mouth full of toothpaste. She ran back in and then returned with a clean mouth. "What's wrong?" She pulled me over to the bed and sat me down.

"J-Jer…kissed me…" Her mouth dropped at the news.

"What did you do?" She quickly replied.

"Ran in here…" I began to laugh, but doing it quietly not to cause Jeremy anymore embarrassment. "Oh my god it's going to be awkward tomorrow"

She got under the covers and began to shuffle; I could tell she wanted to ask me something. She always did that when she did.

"What do you want Care?" I raised an eyebrow and rolled my head towards her, I couldn't help but smile, she was still predictable even now.

"Ok…One of the girls in the cheerleading squad dropped out…And we need a…." I laughed and finished her sentence.

"You need someone to replace her. That person most likely being me" She smiled sweetly awaiting my answer. "Ok I'll do it…But I don't know how to cheerlead" She laughed and lightly slapped my leg.

"It's like ballet but…with pompoms and cheering" She cheerfully chimed back to be, I just rolled my eyes and lay down.

"Even so, you're teaching me. And I'll only do it the once! If my boss or the girls found out I'd never live it down! Anyway night Care" We both curled up opposite sides of the bed and fell asleep. For a while I thought about what Jeremy said, did one of my oldest friends really think that? After a few minutes of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep, maybe it'd all change by morning.


	7. Shake It Out

Chapter 6: Shake It Out

Unlike the day before I was the last to be awake. After wrapping myself in my robe and skipped down the stairs. To my surprise Bonnie had left early, leaving just me, Elena and Caroline, and of course Jeremy. I walked into the kitchen to see Jeremy munching on cereal, and Caroline awkwardly sitting beside him. What was I thinking when I told her? I'd give it a few days until she'd tell someone, I wasn't particularly embarrassed, but Jeremy on the other hand I didn't know.

"What's on the agenda today then guys?" I asked from behind the fridge door. I grabbed the orange juice and joined them at the table, awaiting a reply.

"Well cheerleader training is today…" I grumbled and sipped my drink. "You said!" Caroline whined as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to embarrass myself…" Caroline smiled and took hers and Jeremy's empty bowls to the sink.

"Ok today you can watch and I'll teach you some of the stuff when we get back" I reluctantly nodded and watched as Jeremy listened in.

"What are you going to do today Jer?" I asked cheerfully, he seemed surprised that I was talking to him, he must have remembered last night. He shrugged his shoulders so I realized there wasn't much else to say.

"Do you want to borrow any gym stuff?" Caroline asked to break the silence; Jer gave a small chuckle and walked towards the stairs.

"She has stuff with her…even her dance stuff" He called out. I bit into my lip knowing Caroline would want me to teach her some moves, but luckily she didn't bring it up. She looked up to the clock, hinting that we'd have to go soon.

"I'll go get ready" I said as I walked past her. I knew she hated being late, and that she was a control freak. So it was best to go along with it.

After changing into some gym shorts and a t-shirt I once again bumped into Jeremy on the landing. I said nothing and went to run down the stairs but he stopped me.

"Jane I'm sorry about last night...I don't know what came over me" I smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it Jer, no harm done. Anyway come to the practise, I won't have you sitting around here all day"

"I'll look like a creeper watching you…" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No you won't, I'll sit with you for a while. And if anyone asks you're with me ok?" He reluctantly nodded and then retreated to his room to change.

I forced them to jog to the practise, much to their annoyance. But I just laughed the whole way. When we got there Care hadn't even broken into a sweat. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Jee Care, do you have sweat glands?" I asked with a puff, she just smiled and continued to run towards the other cheerleaders.

* * *

After a quick introduction I joined Jeremy on the side of the pitch as I watch them warm up, by Caroline's orders I had to but I did my own. As I did the splits she joined us again but in a foul mood.

"What's up Care?" I returned to a sitting position and looked up at her bitter face.

"She's here!" She pointed over towards a young blonde girl doing flips in the air, I didn't understand but Jeremy seemed to. We got up, they both were tense but I didn't understand why. The girl watched me before walking towards us. A smirk crossed her face as she saw Caroline react to her presence. She extended her hand and awaited my response; I lightly took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Rebekah" She stated with authority, she scowled at Caroline before returning to her smiley self. "I hear you're a ballerina…" I was stunned; I shot Care a look realizing she'd blabbed.

"I had to tell them or they wouldn't accept you in!" She whined making Rebekah cringe, I sighed but just returned my attention to my new acquaintance.

"Yeh I am…Do you know much bout it?" I asked, trying to sooth the tension, it could be cut with a knife.

"Yes I've watched a few in my time" I snorted and redid my pony tail.

"In your time? You're talking like an old woman; you're only…18-19?" She seemed amused by what I said, but didn't reply. This town was getting weirder by the day, vanishing men and Caroline not having any sweat glands, what had I returned to?

I always found exercise relieving, shaking out the stress of everything. Although dancing (proper dancing) was miles better. After a while of watching and joining in I noticed the man from the funeral in the distance, watching me closely. I swore I'd seen him a few times when being out; it was like he was stalking me. I then remembered what he had said when giving me the envelope. I turned to Jeremy who was sitting beside me.

"What's this towns big secret?" He was stunned for some reason, his eyes darted side to side trying to conjure an answer. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm an outsider now…I can't know. Is that it?" He replied 'yes' too quick for my liking. I knew he knew, and he was lying. But I kept my trap shut, it was best to go with my original plan. Get the information out of Damon, or Caroline, she couldn't keep secrets well.

* * *

Jeremy had gone to meet Matt at the grill and Caroline stayed behind giving prep talks for a while longer, so I journey back to the house alone. I regretted wearing shorts and not bringing a coat, there was now a cold breeze passing me.

Suddenly I was dragged into the wooded area and pushed against a tree. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth. I trembled with fear and at the memory of the last time I'd been attacked. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kol standing in front of me, I calmed slightly as he pulled away his hand.

"What a-are you doing?" I asked, my voice quivering. He stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I forgot to tell you something when we last met…" Goosebumps appeared across my body so I rubbed my arms. He raised an eyebrow as he surveyed my body. "Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"Because I'm a friggin moron, that's why" I spat back, but soon regretted my words. "Sorry…" He smirked at me, I seemed to amuse him. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around my bare shoulders, his hands brushing against my skin, sending a shot of pleasure through my body. "Thank you…You were saying?"

He chuckled slightly and walked around me, he acted so casual, despite dragging me off the street.

"I don't want you telling anyone that I helped you that night…You haven't have you?" He narrowed his eyes at me in anticipation.

"No I haven't. Do you have a reputation or something?" He gave a light chuckled before nodding.

"You could say something like that" He smirked at me and stepped closer, I felt his breath on my skin. "Promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I swear" I smiled back.

"That cut healed up nicely by the way" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah, it hasn't yet. My friend showed me how to cover it up…I don't think it'll scar, I'm treating it like mad" I laughed to myself.

I froze as he grazed his thumb across where it was, he looked at it intensely as he continued to stroke my cheek. I began to feel awkward and I knew he could tell. He broke himself from the trance and vanished. I stepped forward and looked around like I always seemed to do when meeting him; it was almost like a habit. I noticed I still had his jacket wrapped around me, so I put it on properly and continued to walk back. He'd show up again and I knew he would, this jacket was Armani! Kol was rapidly growing on me, but I'd keep that to myself, especially since I'm not allowed to speak of him.


	8. Seven Devils

Chapter 7: Seven Devils

Jane's POV~

It had been a few days since I'd last seen Kol; I was even beginning to miss him. I knew it was ridiculous since I barely knew him, and had only spent in total 10 minutes in his company. I had hoped that he'd visit and collect his coat that I still had in possession, but there was no sign of him. Often kicking myself when my mind went drifting to him, I was rapidly getting annoyed with myself. I had to admit he was the most attractive person I'd seen in ages (well ever) and there was something I found comforting about him, I still found him weird with his secrecy though.

I still waited to meet Stefan, as conversations involving Caroline and Elena often drifted to him, and I was curious on why. I had grown quite fond of Damon in recent days; he grew from first impressions of being a total arsehole, despite having moments of being a jackass.

I was sitting in the bench outside when Caroline came running towards me, a wide grin smeared across her face. She was holding a leaflet when she flopped beside me; she waved it erratically in my face. I snatched it out of her hand and read the contents, giving a few laughs I looked at her; this had to be a joke.

"A talent show? Really why are you showing me this?" Caroline rolled her eyes and snatched it back.

"It's not an actual talent show…it's more of a celebration of Mystic Falls talent. Its founder's day next week and they're doing this. But this poster is a rough copy…it needs altering" She read through it again, scribbling additions to it now and then. I then caught on what she was getting at.

"No way! My parents will be there!"

"We all want to see you dance Jane! And it's a chance to stick one at your parents. They don't think that you actually do anything in New York" I laughed bitterly and rubbed my face.

"I'm guessing that's what they were saying at the funeral" She nodded sympathetically and waited for my reaction.

"Fine! But that means I'm not doing cheerleading AND I can drop out whenever I want…even if it's right beforehand!" She smiled brightly; she knew she could manipulate me to do anything it was a gift of hers. "Ok I'm going to the cemetery…I'll be back in an hour" She nodded in reply as she continued to make edits to the poster, I still couldn't believe she actually persuaded me to do this stupid thing.

* * *

I arrived at the cemetery, this time wearing warm clothes and a scarf. I walked down the path and towards my grandmother's tombstone. Unlike the day of her funeral it was cloudy and a strong breeze lifted the tresses of my straight hair. As I got closer I felt a sting through my heart, this was the first time I'd get to say a proper goodbye.

I sat in front of it and laid a flower on top of the stone. I clutched my hands together and read the inscriptions.

_Here lies May Thomas_

I frowned at the limited words, no beloved grandmother, friend or mother, nothing. Just her name, it made me furious. But I put it aside; I wasn't going to bring it up here. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hey Nana May, you can guess who this is!" I breathed heavily, I didn't want to come across sad, I remembered Grandpa's funeral. She told me not to cry, and that he wouldn't want to see tears when we said goodbye, so I guessed that she wouldn't either.

"I'm sorry I walked away on Friday, but you'll probably know why. My friends in New York told me to give their love…they think you're awesome." I smiled at the stories I could think off the top of my head.

"I've missed you so much…I wish I tried harder to find you" I stray tear fell from my eye but I quickly wiped it away. "But now I can visit you whenever I want! Just as I wished it was" I stood up and stroked her name. "I love you nana" I kissed my fingers and pressed them against the cold stone.

I walked back down the path, but something had changed. I could feel someone following me, I spun around and screamed. I was pushed hard against the large pine tree, my head whacking the solid wood. I grumbled in pain and rubbed my skull. I was getting seriously fed up with this; I looked up expecting to be greeted with Kol's smirk but I wasn't.

I screamed once again at the sight, a young woman standing in front of me breathing heavily. Dark black veins underneath her dark blue eyes, she opened her mouth to reveal two long fangs. I screamed louder than I ever had before, her hand tightened around my throat. My body shook with immense fear; I was more petrified than when I was attacked by the men. Her pupils dilated as her face came close to mine.

"You will not scream or fight back" Her voice was demanding, frustrated and cold. Mentally I fought back but my body betrayed me. She squeezed the air out of me; I felt my eyes rolling back now and then before she pierced through my neck. My knees weakened as her hands clawed at my skin and her fangs digging deeper into me. I called out to Nana, hoping she was watching over me.

Suddenly the monster froze, her body becoming stiff and rigid. She fell back revealing the cause, I screamed once more but my throat burning as I did so. The mysterious man who'd been following me all week stood with a hand in his heart. I immediately fell to the floor and vomited. As I sat back I winced in pain, my neck throbbed and I felt as if I had to energy to even move.

"Jane are you ok?!" The man knew my name, which frightened me even more. He fell beside me and pulled me into his arms. After hearing a biting sound he shoved his wrist into my mouth, I tried to fight back but he held me tight. After a minute I felt my neck healing rapidly, the weirdest sensation I'd ever felt. He pulled his wrist away and rested me against the tree.

"W-what and who a-are you?" I managed to mumble as he looked back at the (literally) heartless woman.

"I am James and I'm a vampire…" He stated back as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm not going to hurt you…I never would" He chuckled before lifting me into his arms. "Let's get you to Damon's" I raised my eyebrows.

"You know Damon?" He nodded; I looked behind us at the corpse "What if someone sees her?" He seemed amused but continued to walk.

"This town has been dealing with vampires for centuries…someone will be around to clear up soon" We were walking relatively slow so I rested my head against his shoulder, he grumbled. "Jane, do you mind if we go faster?"

I shook my head, soon finding myself at a new destination within seconds. The house was isolated and ridiculously large, if it was Damon's it wasn't really surprising. Our presence was quickly noticed by the owner; Damon appeared in front of us.

"What happened, James?" Damon firmly asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

"What do you think Damon; she was attacked by a flock of pixies?" My eyes darted between the two men.

"They exist too?!" I gasped, not receiving the response I was expecting or hoping for. They laughed at me until we got inside the house.

Laying me down on the sofa, Damon soon rushed off to call Elena, I wondered if this was all a joke or if she even knew. James sat in front of me smiling creepily, his blonde hair the same as the day of the funeral. He rubbed his hands together and waited in the silence.

"I guess I can open that envelope now" I muttered as I recalled the past 10 minutes, everything had just gone light speed, and I didn't really know what to say. He chuckled before nodding his head.

"Do you know why I've been following you these past days?" I shook my head and avoided eye contact, remembering that he'd just ripped out someone's heart. "Your grandmother…she asked me to watch over you. You see…she knew of vampires…and erm…ok we can talk about this another time. You've only just discovered about vampires" He stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"This isn't some sort of joke right? Like seriously? Vampires exist?" He nodded and snorted.

"You just got bitten by one and watched its heart being pulled out…"

"Ok…ok don't remind me! It was disgusting!" I grimaced before pulling my knees up. I narrowed my eyes and began to pinch myself. "Wake up…wake up" I whispered to myself.

James seemed more amused than when I asked if pixies were real. To be honest I was extremely embarrassed, I didn't really know what to do. He seemed genuine and even cared about me, which I found absurd. I frowned to myself, I still couldn't believe it, was I really having a conversation with a vampire? For some strange reason I wasn't scared…but I knew I should've been.

His green eyes trailed across the room making me feel uncomfortable. Did he want a conversation or was he just going to sit there.

"James? If you're a vampire…then how can you walk in the sun?" I asked innocently. He snorted as he leant against the huge fireplace, his eyes then catching mine.

"Ask the pixies" He smirked as I scowled at him. In the end he rolled his eyes and lifted his hand, showing me a small ring with a blue stone. "Daylight rings stop me from burning…"

"Where do you get them from? Vampmark?" I smirked back at him, but he just lightly chuckled.

"We pester witches to make one for us" He stated back, casually introducing a second supernatural to my life.

"Vampires…Witches…Are there any others?"

"Werewolves…Ooo and Hybrids!" He smiled as he flopped down beside me, his arm resting behind my head. "Anything else my lady?"

"Who else is a vampire? And how do you know Damon?" I crossed my legs and watched him, now that I knew of the supernatural I wanted to know everything. He laughed and rolled his head towards me.

"You sure you want to know?" He asked cautiously, I nodded immediately "Well Damon for starters…Stefan and Caroline" He smiled as my mouth dropped open. He turned around, grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured himself a shot. "And I met Damon at the funeral…He tried to fight me when he saw me…"

"Stalking" I interrupted as Damon strolled into the room.

"Watching over you…" James corrected me, with a point of his finger. As James and Damon conversed I became lost in my thoughts. I couldn't and wouldn't believe Caroline was a vampire, I thought something had changed about her, but that was too farfetched. I didn't even notice Elena, Jer and Caroline rushing into the house until Jer put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin.

"Sorry Jane…Are you alright?" I nodded and then returned to my thoughts. The rest of the time spent at Damon's was the topic of vampires. I drifted in and out of concentration. I finally turned to Caroline with a narrowed eye.

"Do the face thing…" I needed proof that she was actually a vampire, and I guessed that the freaky face would answer my question. She seemed taken aback; it was like I'd just asked her to throw herself off a bridge. Reluctantly she did it; the black veins appearing under her eyes and her fangs appearing from her perfect pearls.

"Cool…" I sounded like a child discovering the latest craze; James had to walk out in order to contain himself.

I soon started finding similarities between him and Damon; they could've been brothers, except for looks. I remembered that he's been watching me for an entire week and wondered why, but I kept that to myself. I'd ask him another time…that's if it wasn't in the mysterious letter he'd given to me.

* * *

**A/N~ I haven't made Elena a vampire because I don't like her as a vampire, she's much better as a human. James is going to be an important character so I hope you like him, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave some reviews please, tell me what you think or if there's anything you'd like to see happen. Much love x**


	9. Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing tv worshiper who created Koane (KolxJane) Check out her story The Lies That Come Between which is a Rebekol and awesome, I defiantly recommend! **

Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

Jane's POV~

It'd been a good few days since I'd discovered as James called it 'This town's secret'. But I knew that vampires weren't just bound here, and if they were, there weren't many of them. I'd even been informed of what Jeremy was; I knew that there was some reason why he'd suddenly formed into Hercules. Caroline continued to pester me about the dance for Founders Day, but I started to regret my promise. And Elena kept the normality of the situation, group gatherings almost made me forget that I was friends with a witch, a vampire, a vampire hunter and a so called 'doppelgänger'. Elena's condition still confused me so I tried not to think about it.

I returned to my room and went through my handbag, pulling the envelope out. It was quite heavy, I wondered if it was filled with lawyer crap or just many letters. As I properly opened it a small necklace fell free. I picked it up and examined it; it was some sort of locket. I laid it beside me and looked through all the letters that were packed in together. I lifted one with familiar handwriting, my grandmothers.

_Dear Jane,_

_I think it time you knew the truth about yourself and me. If you're reading this instead of being told I've either died or been locked away in a mental institute. What I'm about to tell you will change your life forever; you'll never be able to forget. _

_Vampires are real. And don't you go on thinking that I've lost my mind, because I haven't. The town council have been hiding this since back in the founder's day. You need to know as you are not an ordinary person, my dear. _

_You've always wondered why your parents treated you poorly, and even some of their close friends on the council. I've had to protect you since the day you were born, because of your parents beliefs. They saw you as a stain on the family name after being told you're fate, they feared it. I hated the prejudice against vampires that I saw through, knowing the truth. Not all vampires are bad, some can be just as human and if more than any human. And I know first-hand. _

_If I have died then you are being watched over. A dear friend of mine of whom I once loved with all my heart, long before your grandpa. He is a vampire and promised to watch over you. And do not fret his obnoxious and annoying first impressions do wear off! Eventually! _

_I wish you all the hope and luck I can give, that the person you're destined for will care for you and love you as much as your grandfather and James did to me. _

_With all my heart, Nana May xx_

My face went pale as I read the letter once more. James knew Nana May? As if right on cue Elena walked into my room carrying a mug of hot chocolate. She sat beside me as she became stunned at the lack of colour in my cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" She asked I nodded in reply, remembering what James said. I picked up the necklace a handed it to her.

"What is this?" I asked as she examined it much faster than I did. She moved behind me and tied it around my neck.

"It's a vervain necklace…Look I have one" She lifted hers and smiled before continuing "It stops vampires compelling you" I gave a small chuckle as I twizzled it in my fingers.

"Naw, necklace buddies. They can be like our friendship necklaces in elementary" I joked and continued to tidy up all the papers. She chuckled and shook her head before placing the hot chocolate on the side table.

"I'm going to bed Janie. And don't forget this thing tomorrow!" She chimed making me groan and fall back, she laughed at my frustration. "You don't have to do it you know"

"Yes I do..." I grumbled "I promised Caroline…and if I don't I have to do cheerleading" She rolled her eyes and laughed before leaving my room.

* * *

By the time I was ready for bed and tidied away the letters it was almost 11. I jumped in bed and removed my locket, I never slept with jewellery on, it was so uncomfortable. I looked up to the ceiling and thought for a while. Maybe it was who I was 'destined' for that my parents didn't like…but why would they take it out on me? I finally drifted off, and hope to have pleasant dreams.

_My eyes burst open as I heard a noise in my room. I looked towards the window and saw that it was open. I looked around at my room and began to worry._

"_Jer? It's not funny!" I called out trying to be brave, but there was no response "Jer? Elena?" _

_I removed myself from the sheets and turned the light on. I looked around as my eyes painfully adjusted to the light. I knew something was wrong…_

"_Hello Jane" I bolted as a familiar English accent filled my room; he soon appeared from the shadows._

"_What are you doing here Kol? If Jer and Elena find out…" He rolled his eyes and strolled towards me._

"_They're not going to find out darling" He purred as he sat beside me, his dark eyes surveying my body. "And to answer your question…I'm here to see you" _

_His smirk sent shivers through my body, but I fought against it. I jumped up away from him, only to be pulled back down onto his lap. My heart began to rapidly beat as I felt his touch and breath against my skin. He then rolled us over and sat above me, his eyes piercing through mine._

"_You really are beautiful my Jane…And don't you believe otherwise" He whispered seductively into my ear as his hands travelled to my hips. Before I could protest his lips were against mine, sending electric through my body. This felt right despite my head screaming otherwise. _

_I pulled back and bit into my lip, I knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. All the walls that I'd built since Liam came tumbling down quicker than I expected it to. It was like a part of my soul had been opened, I felt complete. He cupped my cheek and smiled before planting another kiss on my lips._

_That's when things became heated. I was now pinned against the wall, his hands exploring my body professionally as he kissed and nipped at my neck. Suddenly we were on the bed again, he was ridiculously strong as he held me in pace. I was too lost in my mind to question his unnatural strength or speed. He ripped off my top as I clumsily tried to remove his shirt. I grumbled as I kept dropping the buttons , my fingers were shaking the excitement, and somehow he knew it._

_"Need any help darling?" His signature smirk crossed his lips. _

_"No. You cant undress yourself" I winked as I finally removed his shirt._

_I pushed him back and began to trail my kisses up his torso, he clutched tightly at the sheets and moaned as I lightly bit his shoulder. Obviously wanting to regain control he lifted me up and held me against a different wall, I couldn't help but chuckle as I tossed my hair back over my shoulder._

_"What darling?" He questioned making me bite into my lip and whisper._

_"Isn't the bed good enough for you?" I kissed his neck as I spoke. _

_"I like things rougher..." He simply stated_

_"I can tell" I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, feeling his stiffened manhood against me. I gasped as he..._

I bolted up and panted as the morning sunlight cascaded down onto my face. I looked around my room in a panicked state, what was that? I let out a relieved breath as I saw that no-one was in my room. I jumped out of bed and towards the closed window, it was locked. It was just a dream…or nightmare…I hadn't decided yet. What was Kol doing to me?

**And every time I see you in my dreams,**

**I see your face, it's haunting me.**

* * *

**Bold= Everytime Britney Spears**


	10. My Immortal

Chapter 9: My Immortal 

Kol's POV

_I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I was furious with myself at how pathetic I'd become. I couldn't even turn to alcohol as it wouldn't even fix my problems. She did something to me; awakening a part of my soul that I thought didn't exist. It'd been a week since Nik's doppelgänger and bodyguards made a deal, and Klaus being Klaus didn't trust them, it wasn't surprising really. What made matters worse is that I was now his right hand man, Elijah scuttling off with Katerina and Bekah being well…female. But it wasn't always bad, the main place we went to was the Mystic Grill, I even gained a few drinks on him. But every time we went a part of we wanted, and hoped that she'd be there.

I'd been watching her for days now, and I kicked myself how a human could still have this effect on me. I'd noticed that she'd been becoming increasingly close with the older Salvatore, giving me yet another reason to beat him to a pulp. It was now a past time, and I enjoyed every second of it. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that she now knew of vampires; I could sense the vervain on her.

I walked through into the study where Nik was drawing (no surprise) the little blonde he was so fond of. I rolled my eyes, he'd become mushy since meeting her, but I couldn't really talk in my current dilemma. Without looking up at me he stated tonight's planned activities, the Founder's Day celebrations. Apparently there was some sort of talent show; I scoffed at how pathetic it was. They'd be better of celebrating that the whole population of vampires started in this town 1000 years ago, now that's an achievement!

"Tell me brother…why are we attending this tripe? Is it just another chance to woo this blonde of yours? Shower her with gifts and drawings" I smirked as I sipped the scotch I'd just poured myself. "And better yet…why are you dragging me along?"

"It's not only you, Rebekah is attending too" He stared coldly up at me before returning his concentration to his sketchpad.

"Ah yes…So she can try and flirt with the human boy. How pathetic" Klaus seemed amused, and for a brief moment I wondered if he knew my dark secret.

"Just go. I'll even let you kill a few tonight" He lifted the leaflet that Caroline had delivered to my upmost pleasure "Talent from this town is scarce so tonight will be a frustrating affair" He smirked as I groaned into my glass.

"Did I thank you for sharing it with me? Makes me wish I was back in the box" I placed my glass down and headed for the door.

I returned to my room and fell back onto my bed. I rubbed my forehead in anticipation of the festivities that I had to attend. A tap at the door made be grumble even more, what did they want from me?

"What?!" I snapped whilst sitting up, as the door opened Rebekah strolled in holding two dresses. I growled with frustration and fell back down. "I don't want to be a fashion consultant Bekah. I'm busy preparing myself for tonight"

"Ooo what's your talent? Being a psychopathic unpredictable prick?" I stared coldly at her in reply. "Don't think I haven't noticed your personality change Kol" I bolted up.

"What?!" I barked, but she just smiled. She held up the two dresses and shook them

"Help me or I'll tell Nik you have a crush on this human girl" I frowned at her.

"You wouldn't…"

"So you're not denying it! And didn't you say downstairs that I was pathetic for going after Matt?" She knew she had caught me out, but I remained silent. "NIK!" She screamed, making me panic.

"Ok, ok! That one!" I pointed to the red dress just as Klaus walked into the room.

"What Bekah?" She smirked at me; I gave her a cautious look before she spoke.

"Kol was just helping me choose which dress I should wear…He says the red one, what do you think?" I sighed with relief, but I knew it was only a matter of time till she blurted it out.

"Yeah, yeah the red one" He replied with an eye roll before leaving us. Bekah went to the door and shut it. She then appeared beside me and sat down.

"Who is she?" I turned away and covered my face with a pillow. I really didn't want to talk about this, I felt like an idiot as it was. She quickly pulled it away and looked down at me. "Admit it Kol, you're happy to go to this thing tonight in hope of seeing her there"

"Don't make me laugh, bitterly" She laughed at me and jumped off my bed. She got to the door and looked back. "Who knew a human girl could capture the cold undead heart of my psychotic brother" I growled and launched a cushion in her direction; she dodged it immediately, her cackle echoing from down the hall.

* * *

Jane's POV

I lay on my bed with my eyes closed; I had the right mind of not attending this pile of crap. I was fully dressed and my bag was packed. I just had to get tonight over, embarrass myself, make more stories for my parents to tell to their snobby friends, and most likely make myself unwelcome to any Founder's events for the rest of my life, which wasn't a bad thing. I still couldn't believe I agreed to this, and spent time off my holiday to create a routine that won't get any income or reviews. I wish I never packed any of my dance gear, I still don't understand why I did. Since arriving I haven't had time to do anything I planned, and dancing wasn't as important currently. The eerie silence was making me more nervous; I kicked myself for being this nervous. I didn't understand why, this wasn't a big performance. I grabbed my IPod and flicked through my music as I realized I hadn't even chosen any friggin music, but I managed to just in time. I listened to it over and over again, hoping that it'd help me more. As I opened my eyes I saw Jeremy standing over me, I jumped out of my skin before slapping his leg.

"So are you ready?" He asked, in reply I pulled a pillow over my face. "I guess that's a no then…"

"Tell Caroline I fallen and…my pumps don't fit…" He chuckled before lying beside me.

"If you don't want to do it then don't…"

"That's the problem if I back out now, then I'll just prove my parents right…I had to tell the council that I'd perform"

"Just pretend we aren't there!" He replied quickly.

"Want to know a secret Jer…" He nodded and looked at me intensely "I've haven't shown a solo dance since applying to the theatre…I've always got the girls with me or have a partner" He kissed my forehead and jumped up.

"You'll do great Jane…You've made it outside this town! What more can you want!" I smiled and nodded before pulling the tie from his pocket, the one I brought him. I jumped off the bed and began to fix his tie, his eyes not leaving my face as I did so. Once I finished I patted it and smiled up to him.

"Come on…Let's get this over with" I grumbled before picking up my things and leaving the room.

* * *

Kol's POV

For some absurd reason we were sitting outside, but it was either that or in the school's gym. At least here I could sneak away or grab a meal. They'd created a stage, I snorted at how pathetic this was. In total there had been 6 performances that had the power to make me want to kill them all slowly; maybe I would after the 'show'.

"I wish I drank more before coming…" I grumbled only to receive Klaus's elbow in my ribs.

From the corner of my eye I saw the doppelgänger and her followers staring at me coldly. I watched them from a distance until I realized that she wasn't with them, my heart went to my throat as I looked around for her signature brown eyes. Where was she?

"Kol who are you looking for?" Klaus growled, I quickly stopped my search and stayed still.

"Just getting agitated that's all Nik…After 100 years with a dagger through my heart I didn't expect to be suffering through this! Why did you bring me?"

"Unless you want to be put back in that box I recommend you shut up" He snapped back.

"Trust me that'd be better than sitting through this…" I rubbed my face with frustration, I felt like I'd burst at any moment. I then froze when I heard the Mayor announce her name.

"The next performance is from Jane…Thomas, who in honour of her late grandmother May Thomas will be giving us a glimpse of her career!" Mayor Lockwood's voice seemed to go on forever as I waited for the girl to step out on stage. As she did so I felt my undead heart pang, her golden hair shining from the light. She looked like she didn't want to be here, which wasn't surprising, who did? I hadn't even noticed that Bekah was watching me as I fidgeted in my seat.

"That's her isn't it?" I ignored her and focused on Jane.

She looked so nervous; for once in my long and cruel life…I wanted to hold her. I listened as she gave a deep breath preparing herself for whatever she had in store. My palms became sweaty as I observed her curves that were covered in just a black leotard…how much I craved to rip it off her. I bit my lip as she positioned, I wanted to kick myself for thinking this way…humans were just food and entertainment. She closed her eyes as the music began…

I listened as many of the attendee's gasped at her, the way she spun and twirled, how she managed to stay that long on one pointe. As she performed she owned this crowd…she owned me. Never in my life would I think that something like this would touch my heart. I bite into my knuckle, I wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay. As I looked away from her divine body I noticed the Gilbert boy watching her intensely, jealousy hit me making my vampire features show.

"Kol I'd recommend that you hide your face…" Nik growled and gave me a deadly look.

I took a deep breath and forced my features down. I turned my gaze back to the stage once the music hit the climax. She spun on one pointe until the singing continued, making even more people gasp…and I even heard a sob, making me giggle until Nik elbowed me in the rib yet again.

And then she stopped dancing, she looked out of breath before she returned to a normal stance. There was a silence before the cheering and clapping, her face filled with relief before she hopped of the stage. I sat up straight and craved more…when Nik and Bekah weren't gawking at me I vanished.

* * *

Jane's POV~

I jumped off the stage filled with euphoria; I couldn't believe I just did that! I couldn't stop smiling…I hope than Nana May was watching. I went to grab my water bottle that I left in my bag but it was gone. I rummaged vigorously through my bag until someone cleared their throat. I spun around and jumped, I always hated our greetings.

"Kol! Why is it that every time you show up you have to scare me!" I grumbled but he just laughed and lifted up my bottle.

"Well I was going to give this to you but…not now" I ran towards him and tried to snatch it from him but he held it high above his head.

"Dammit why do you have to be so tall?!" He was amused by me but I continued to jump and reach up. I didn't notice that he was admiring my face as I struggled. I stopped and realized we were face to face, I began to blush. We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

"You truly are beautiful" He muttered under his breath before he realized what he just said. He handed me the bottle instantly and quickly walked away.

I ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him close. I paused as I felt his shocked breath against my skin. I forcefully pulled him into me and pressed my lips against his. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed passionately, his lips fit mine perfectly. I moaned in his mouth as he caressed my body. He suddenly pulled away and shook his head, I gasped as I saw black veins underneath his beautiful eyes. He was a vampire.

"No-No!" He then disappeared like he always did. I sighed miserably, wasn't I good enough? I walked back to my bag and flopped down, noticing his coat still in my bag I grumbled.

"Dammit Kol…I can't hide this forever!" I heard a squeal so I quickly shoved it back in a zipped it up.

"Jane!" Caroline made me laugh as she jumped into my arms. "That was beautiful!"

"It wasn't too bad I guess" I mumbled in her tight embrace "Ok! Too tight! Too tight!" She quickly stepped back. Revealing the rest of the group, James stepped beside me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Not too bad kid…But when you did Swan Lake a few years back…that was better" He poked at my stomach and laughed to himself.

"You was there?!" I whined and he nodded

"And so was Nana May…I managed to sneak her out" He smiled and turned away "Jus' like old times" He mumbled to himself as he reminisced.

"Ok! I think it's time to drink" Damon quickly butted in to save James's embarrassment.

They'd been growing closer and it seemed good for them. Everyone cheered at the aspect of drink, including me. As everyone walked off I turned back and looked at the car park where me and Kol kissed. I touched my lips and smiled before joining the others. Maybe that dream wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N~ The song that Jane danced to is My Immortal by Evanescence. And the lyrics at the top is You and Me by Lifehouse. Did anyone notice the Koane parallel? If you did I may give you a spoiler ;) Also Jane changed her surname to Thomas from Carter as she didn't want t be associated with her parents. That's why the Mayor paused when introducing her :) **


	11. You're Everything I Want

Chapter 10: You're Everything I Want

Jane's POV~

I had been trying to sleep for over an hour now, but I wasn't even the slightest bit drowsy. I crawled out of the warmth of my bed and sat at the windowsill, I looked up to the star blanketed sky. I covered my knees with my oversized T-shirt and sighed, what was going on with my mind?

I had no-one to turn to about Kol, I felt alone to my own thoughts. I could've called Sophia or Maggie, but what if someone overheard? And I was sworn to secrecy! He always gave me mixed signals like today; one minute he was kissing me and the next he was pushing me away, what was wrong with me? A part of me knew I couldn't be with a vampire…but I couldn't stop being attracted to him.

I felt my eyes droop before I gave a great yawn, apparently thinking of Kol made me tired? No wonder, he was a very interesting character. I stood at the end of my bed and just let myself fall onto my face with a grumble. It didn't take long to sleep after that.

* * *

Kol's POV~

I lay in my bed, my hands underneath my head. I kept to my room as soon as we returned home; I didn't need Rebekah to annoy me anymore than she was already. I was frustrated with myself, why did I have to go meet her afterwards? Maybe I should make it up to her? I shook my head trying to free the thoughts, why couldn't I just forget about her?

Suddenly the door flung open with a loud bang. I sat up quickly and growled at the presence of my annoying little sister. I stood up and pinned her against the wall.

"You better have a good reason for being in here" I growled.

"Elijah's back" She stated making me loosen my grip, but I still didn't let go.

"What?!" I barked back only for my arm to be pulled from my sister's neck. I turned towards my brother and scowled.

"I think our family reunion deserves a celebration" He let go of my arm "I'm going to speak with Klaus, try not to kill each other"

He turned and walked out of my room without another word. I looked at Bekah who was still scowling at me.

"Why's he back?" I grumbled in frustration. This was the last thing I needed, the noble brother nosing around.

* * *

Bonnie's POV~ 

With the help of Caroline I tore through many of the grimoires and books that I could get my hands on. After the funeral when Damon told me about her prophecy I had to know if it was true and who it was.

"Any clues on who it is yet?" Caroline asked over the top of her current book. "An Original blooded devil?"

It then clicked; I dropped my book and stared at her with widened eyes. She seemed confused but then it soon clicked with her too.

"An Original?" She gasped before chuckling "Well that narrows it down…I hope it's Elijah" I smirked

"What so you can have Klaus all to yourself?" She dropped her mouth before throwing the book at me, I just laughed. "Anyway it can't be him. It was a prophecy, it would've said hybrid"

"Do you think it can be stopped? I know it says…" She ran her finger over the scribbled words of what Damon told us "There is no escape. But could we like…do something?" I sighed and shook my head.

"She's soul mates with one of them…if we change it, it could be dangerous. Changing fate can have backlashes" I calmly stated but deep down I wish we could change it.

My phone began to ring, I knew Caroline would hear the conversation but it didn't really matter. Professor Shane had been teaching me expression, but I kept that to myself, no-one would agree to it.

"Hello?"

-I have more information on Silas- He stated immediately, after a frown from Caroline I knew I had to take this call somewhere else.

"Hold on" I stood up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "Carry on"

-The hunters mark shows a map to where Silas is. It needs to be completed- I frowned to myself as I sat on the side of the bathtub.

"And how can we complete it?"

-The hunter needs to kill enough vampires in order to complete it. Every vampire he kills the mark grows-

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore Shane. It's too much for Jeremy" I pleaded, but I knew what was coming.

-It needs to be done Bonnie. You can see your Grams again- I sighed, he knew that was my weakness.

"Fine. But you have to give him time. Bye" I hung up the phone and re-joined Caroline. She didn't bother bringing up the topic of Silas. It wasn't as important as finding out what Jane's prophecy means.

* * *

Jane's POV~

Reluctantly I left the warmth of my bath and headed downstairs wrapped tightly in a fluffy dressing gown. Once in the kitchen I poured myself a coffee and sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels as I regained the warmth that I'd left. I was glad that Care forced me to perform at the Founders Day performance, but that wasn't what was on my mind.

I still couldn't believe that Kol was a vampire, but it did explain why he was so...strange? Yes that's the word. He wasn't like Damon or James, he was in a league of his own. He came across that he thought himself better than everyone else, but it still didn't change my opinion of him. He saved my life, that's all that mattered to me.

Suddenly the door knocked, I grumbled as I left the warmth of the sofa and into the hall and as I opened the door.

"What!?" I snapped, only to see that there was no-one at the door. I frowned as I stepped outside and looked around, I was alone. I looked down to see two letters; I picked them up and quickly returned inside.

There was one for me and one for Elena, I placed Elena's on the kitchen countertop and returned to the warm spot of the sofa. I carefully opened the envelope to reveal an invitation to a ball, to be precise the Mikaelsons ball. My heart went to my throat as I turned the card to see a handwritten note.

_Jane,_

_I hope to see you at the ball and that you'll save a dance for me. _

_Kol_

My mouth was dropped for some time; I thought he didn't want anything to do with me? I thought he'd made it clear when he pushed me away. What did he want from me?


	12. Lost in Paradise

**A/N~ I thought that I'd add a Mikaelson's Ball into this story, but with differences to the show, particularly the absence of Finn and Esther.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lost in Paradise

Jane's POV~

After finishing off my smoky eyes, I applied my nude lip-gloss before running a comb through my curls. I growled with frustration as my hair didn't fall into the desired place, I then began to hear a sniggering in the background. I spun around to see Jeremy snickering by the door.

"Shut up Jer!" I barked but he played innocent making me laugh. "What do you want then?"

"Damon and James are here…are you ready?" I nodded as I stood up.

"Just pass me those" I pointed towards my matte black heels, he grabbed them and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You always wear these? Don't you have any others?"

"Woah, who are you? The fashion police!" I snatched them from him and then put them on. "One these are my favourites, two they were ridiculously expensive and three they took bloody months to get comfortable!"

"Ok, ok! They're just shoes!" He protested making me give him a cold glare.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" I simply stated as I walked past him.

As I walked downstairs I linked arms with Caroline who had no-one to go with, I noticed that Damon kept glancing at Elena with frustration. Jeremy trotted down the stairs and led Bonnie out towards the cars that were waiting outside; they were soon followed by James.

"Come on Elena" I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me and Care. I looked down at Caroline's dress. "When did you get this one?"

"Klaus gave it to me…"

She went all awkward so I guessed that he liked her. We'd all gone dress shopping and she couldn't find a dress that she liked at all, it made me wish Maggie was here to lead her in the right direction. As we all sat in the car I smiled as I noticed they were all wearing the crystal bracelets I brought them from New York. It was all quiet until Caroline burst into excitement and pulled out a box from the glove box.

"We thought you looked odd without a matching bracelet" I giggled as I opened the box and revealed a matching bracelet. I wrapped it around my left wrist before hugging them all.

"Aww thank you! We've all got friendship bracelets now" We all giggled making all the boys roll their eyes. After a few minutes of driving we all turned up at the huge mansion, I couldn't help but let my mouth drop at the grandness of the building.

* * *

Kol's POV~

I wandered around the guests, greeting them and showing them round, but I only really wanted to kill them all. With Elijah's eyes keenly on all of us it was best to behave, plus I didn't particularly want to be put back in that box by Nik.

I was just wasting time until Nik's blood bag and friends turned up, especially her little ballerina friend Jane. I hated to admit it but it was difficult to clear my mind off of her, it'd been an excruciatingly long time since anything close to that happened before. It didn't help with Bekah and Nik taunting me about it. Maybe I was just fooling myself, should I just embrace it? I chuckled to myself at the thought as I made my way upstairs. I didn't need a weakness, especially a human girl, it was just barbaric.

"Kol!" Elijah called me from the top of our curved stair case, making sure no-one noticed I used my vampire speed to appear beside him.

"Yes brother? How nice it is for you to join us again!" I fake smiled but he ignored me and continued to lecture me on my behaviour.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to drone on for what seemed like forever. My attention was caught towards the entrance. As predicted both Salvatore's were with the little doppelgänger, but as the group spread out they revealed her. It felt as if all sound was blocked off as I concentrated on her as she walked in, her arms linked with Caroline and a stranger. I narrowed my eyes at him, a hint of jealousy clenching at the pit of my stomach, I'd have to have a word with him.

"Come on Kol, we must join Klaus and Rebekah" He began to walk down so I followed, not taking my eyes of her for a moment.

I stood behind Rebekah who was leaning against the banisters, and Elijah then caught everyone's attention. Bekah turned her head towards me and gave me a smirk as Jane was in clear view.

"I would hurry up with your charms with that one Kol; I hear that the Gilbert boy is after her as well" She laughed to herself as I growled; Elijah spoke out before I could retaliate.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us" He took a step down and looked up to us and Nik "You know whenever our family reunites like this; we enjoy celebrating with a ball" He paused as he smiled out to them, humans were always drawn to his charm, I chuckled at his fondness of human kind. "And it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Today's pick is a centuries old waltz…So if all of you could find yourselves a partner and please join us in the ball room" He then trotted down the steps, followed by us all.

I watched as Jane lingered for a moment as Klaus took his opportunity to whisk his blonde of to the ballroom. I appeared beside her and looked down at her dress, she was defiantly the best dressed, she looked almost princess like with her dark purple gown. I smiled at her and held out me hand.

"May I have this dance?" She paused before giving me her hand; I wasted no time leading her to the dance. "May I ask why you were reluctant?" I raised an eyebrow as we positioned ourselves in the middle of the room.

"I didn't realize you were a vampire until I" She paused as she looked at Elena and the older Salvatore beside us "kissed you…" She whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at the memory.

"What and my quick exits didn't scream it? I must question your observational skills" She laughed as we followed the couple in front of us. Unlike everyone else she wasn't wearing gloves, her soft palms fit perfectly into mine.

I spun her around and then placed my hand above her waist; I smiled as her brown eyes looked up to mine.

"You're a beautiful dancer" I muttered making her laugh and roll her eyes.

"I should hope so since it's my career!" I laughed in reply "Thank you for inviting me"

"The pleasure is all mine Jane" We all changed partners and I watched as my brother took over, the jealousy clawing at my stomach.

* * *

Jane's POV~

I felt Kol's eyes on me as I danced with his brother Klaus, I couldn't help but smile. Klaus looked so different compared to his brothers, but it was unmistakable that Rebekah was his sister. They had the same bright blue eyes.

"You've caused quite a stir in our family Jane" He whispered in my ear.

"How so?" I furrowed my brows as we continued to twirl.

"It's not difficult to notice that he's taken a liking for you" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"And it is not difficult to notice that you've taken a liking to my dear friend Caroline" He turned away "She'll hate me for saying it…but I get it, I can see it, she just needs to open her eyes" He looked back at me confused.

"What are you saying?" He muttered with a frown.

"You heard what I said!" He gave a brief half smile as if he was pleased. I looked over to see Damon and Rebekah dancing together. "Your sister is very beautiful, it must be a family thing" He began to chuckle, before he could reply we changed partners again and I was landed with Damon.

"Hello bestie" He chimed before doing his weird eye thing he does "Having fun with the Mikaelsons?"

"Yes I am" I smiled and noticed that Kol glared at us from the distance.

* * *

Bonnie's POV~ 

Standing on the side line of the ballroom I watched everyone dance, James stood beside me after Jeremy scuttled off somewhere. James remained quiet as he watched her dance with Damon.

"She's very much like her grandmother" He quietly said before looking down at me. "Both beautiful and difficult to dislike" I smiled as I saw her laugh with Damon.

"How did you know May?" I asked carefully, I knew he had something to do with her but I never knew what.

"Teenage lovers and then I became a vampire. I let her go so she could have a family…" He sighed and turned away. "Biggest mistake I've ever done" I put my hand on his arm and gave a comforting smile. I then turned my attention back towards the dancers and noticed something.

"James…who did Jane dance with first?" I looked up towards him as he thought briefly.

"Kol" I looked towards Kol in the distance, he was watching her as he danced with his partner. He obviously didn't like her dancing with Damon. "Why?"

"The prophecy…"

* * *

Jane's POV~

I came out of the bathroom after fixing my make-up to bump into Matt, he way grumbling in pain and holding his hand.

"Are you alright Matt? What happened?" I asked as I lightly took his injured hand. Jeremy ran up from behind us with a concerned look across his face.

"Kol…Damon is dealing with it" I widened my eyes and looked up to Jer.

"Take him home now!" I ordered before stopping off in the direction Matt came from.

Soon enough I saw Kol and Damon scuffling…or full on fighting, I couldn't see from up on the balcony. As I ran down the steps Kol's body fell to the ground and didn't move again. I ran to his side and rolled him onto his back, he wasn't breathing.

"Come on" Damon lifted me up by my arm and pulled me away.

"We can just leave him!" I protested but he just held me tighter and continued to lead me away

"We can and we are!" He pulled out his phone and quickly flicked through the contacts. "James I'd recommend you and the others leave"

As I was dragged away I looked back at the lifeless Kol. Although I knew he'd come back it was still hard to leave him behind. But it was probably best, if he woke up with us by him he'd kill Damon, it wasn't difficult to see his dislike for him.


	13. Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 12: Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Kol's POV~

My neck ached as I finally woke up and for a brief moment I was utterly confused and wondered what had happened. I looked around and noticed that I was lying in my bed, Elijah or Nik must've dragged me here. Dragging myself out of bed I changed after a quick shower before heading downstairs.

Nik sat in the drawing room ironically drawing, I didn't get to look but I guessed that it was that blonde. There was no sign of Elijah anywhere or our dear sister for that matter. The silence was interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall; it was easy to tell it was Bekah's. Soon enough she stepped into the room in last night's gown, I couldn't help myself as I stood up to confront her.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl"

"Get out of my way, Kol"

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" She snarled making me smirk in her face. Nik began to laugh lightly but didn't look up towards us. "Don't start Nik!" She pushed past me.

"I didn't say anything" She simply stated as he continued to draw.

"I'm bored" I flopped onto the arm chair and looked at her with distaste "Our sister is a strumpet…but at least she's having fun" I smiled but then sighed "I need entertainment"

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it." He pointed towards our sister; he knew how much I enjoyed to taunt her.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." I put on my innocent face until he sighed and put his sketchbook down.

"Ok. Why not?" I smiled with triumph as he stood up and walked past Bekah. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling round in it."

"Just like you, Bekah." I spun around and pointed at her, Nik's laugh from the hallway distracted me from the heel that was coming my way.

"Good riddance, both of you."

* * *

Jane's POV~

I trotted down the steps and followed the voices into the kitchen where most of the 'gang' were sitting around. As I walked past Elena I stole a slice of her toast before sitting beside Caroline, I smirked as Elena grumbled and made herself another batch. I looked towards Damon and frowned at the absence of James.

"Where's James?" I asked before taking a bite out of my breakfast.

"At the Grill" He replied as he stole a piece of Elena's fresh toast. She growled and slapped his hand away.

"I am planning to eat you know!" He jumped back slightly surprised.

"I got a text from Tyler. He's not coming back" Caroline grumbled and rested her head in her folded arms. Elena gave a sympathetic look as she guarded her food.

"Well it's his loss, but it means I've got you all to myself. I won't share you with anyone less than worthy. Speaking of which! Why don't you give Klaus a try?"

"Seriously?!" She whined, the look on everyone's face was almost comical.

"What's wrong with Klaus?" I shrugged as she tried to come up with a plausible answer.

"Because he's…well….Klaus! He's the enemy!" I scoffed.

"Enemy or not I've seen the way he looks at you. I know a faker when I see one…Bet he's got a force behind him as well" I laughed as I made everyone cringe and the kitchen echoing with 'Ewww'.

"We have an Original fan in our group. Not surprising since she's pinning over Kol" Damon smirked as I scowled over at him.

"I am not pinning!" I protested, Caroline remained silent but I'd obviously hit a nerve with Elena and most of all Jeremy.

"Kol? He's the worst one!" Jeremy growled

"He's tried to kill Damon!" Elena joined in with her brothers argument against Kol, I noticed Damon smirking at the little ordeal he created.

"So who hasn't?"

"Ouch. Thought you loved me" He put on an offended act but it was easy to see through

"Tough love" I sniggered as I stood up and began to walked out "I'm going to the Grill"

* * *

Kol's POV~

Sitting at the bar with my brother I noticed the man Jane arrived with so I made my way over, missing my opportunity the night before thanks to Damon.

"I wondered when you'd speak to me Kol" He stated without looking at me as he took a sip of his beer. "Please sit" He lightly kicked the chair out and waited for me to sit, I didn't like his attitude.

"Not very wise to speak to me like that" He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I know, you're 1000 years older than me and you could rip my heart out within seconds without flinching or having remorse. But you won't" I sat down and looked him in the eyes; I almost liked him for his bravery. "I'm not your enemy Kol, and if you did kill me my dearest Jane would never forgive you"

"Why should I care what she thinks?" For a few moments we stared intensely at each other.

"I'm not blind and I'm not stupid…Neither are you. So is there really any point discussing it?" I narrowed my eyes as he continued to drink, was it so obvious? I needed to sort myself out, and it seemed that alcohol wasn't doing the trick.

"Tell me who you are before I kill you"

"James Thomas" I frowned as he looked at me emotionlessly.

"As in…"I muttered but he interrupted

"Jane Thomas yes" He quickly finished his drink as the familiar sound of Jane's laugh came from the entrance. He gave me a stern look as he leaned over the table. "Don't even think about telling her she doesn't know"

Without another word he vanished and let me stunned that a young vampire like him could speak to me like that. But I was more curious on why they shared the same surname, and why she didn't know. Maybe I could borrow one of Nik's many minions to do some digging for me. I re-joined my brother at the bar and noticed as his body language changed as Caroline walked in, I put on my best act as Jane came into view.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." I snickered as I ordered another drink

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver." I smirked but he continued "I had an interesting conversation with your lady friend last night" I bit into my lip and snarled back through the glass.

"I know you did"

"I see why you like her, she a fascinating creature. I bet she tastes delightful" I knew he was winding me up on purpose but I couldn't help but smash the glass in my hands, catching most of the grills attention.

"Oh brother what has she done to you?" He sniggered before walking away. I sighed and order yet another drink.

"I really don't know" I muttered as I admired her from a distance.


	14. Mend the Whispers

**A/N~ this is a shorter update so I'm really sorry! I usually aim for over 1,000 words but I didn't have much else to add without shortening the next chapter. So I hope you can forgive me **** x**

* * *

Chapter 13: Mend the Whispers

Damon's POV~

I was sitting with Jane in the library; she came here often to read through the massive book collection that we happily had. The room was silent except for the pages turning ever now and then, and of course her heart beat. It was nice to have someone 'my age' in the group, being around a group of teenagers all the time was sometimes excruciatingly annoying, even Stefan had his teenage moments.

When the silence was disturbed by the ringing of my phone I received a joking scowl from my little guest, I rolled my eyes and left the room to answer it.

"Hello Elena"

-Damon come to the house, we all have a plan- I sighed and rolled my eyes. All of their plans never worked and it was frustrating as they never listened to me.

"Fine…"

-And don't bring Jane, this doesn't involve her- I chuckled to myself and hung up. Of course it'd involve her; she'd get involved even if she didn't want to, that what these plans led to. I walked back into the library and she looked up. If I wasn't with Elena, I would've been very content with her.

"Yes Mr Salvatore?" She shut her book and beamed up to me.

"I'm going out…Don't do anything stupid" She began to laugh and walked towards me

"Me do something stupid? Have some faith in me Damon…I'm tempted to create havoc now" She sarcastically smiled "Maybe I should drink all your liquor and just go crazy until your great return!"

"You wouldn't" I simply stated and began to walk away

"No I wouldn't I'm too nice for that" She went a different direction before turning back "If you see James tell him I'm here. Elena wanted me out for some secret brownies meeting" I laughed as she left the room again before leaving myself.

* * *

I arrived within seconds and strolled inside in my usual manner, I knew that a stupid Elena plan was brewing. Everyone looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen where they were all sat around the table. Jeremy looked less than happy; the 'plan' obviously involved him in some way.

"So what have you come up with now?" I rested against the doorway and waited for an answer, from anyone.

"We're going to kill an Original" Bonnie spoke up with a serious tone.

"It's nice that you like recycling ideas but why?" I literally could believe they'd brought the 'let's kill an Original' scheme from the top 10 useless plans.

"Jeremy needs to complete the mark so that we can find Silas and get the cure" I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Bonnie. "He needs to kill enough vampires to do that. Or he could just kill one original and complete it"

"You're going to get killed you know that right?" I turned to Jeremy. He looked up at me and then towards Elena.

"It's worth the try" He replied, I didn't know what to say. I palmed my forehead and looked at all of their serious faces; I knew something was going to go very wrong.

I walked out of the room after they finished trying to explain why their plan would work, but it landed on deaf ears. I knew I'd be the one who would have to fix it all when it went wrong. Klaus was defiantly off the cards, luckily for him we were in his bloodline, but for the other three I didn't know. As I got closer to home I phoned James, he needed to know.

-Yes Damon? What's up?-

"The gang have come up with the bright idea to kill an original. My bloodlines safe but you need to find out yours"

-Are they really that stupid? Ah well, I'll get on it-

I hung up the phone and headed to the grill, I needed a drink, lots of it.

* * *

James's POV~

I entered the Salvatore's knowing that Jane would be here, where else would she be if she wasn't with Elena? I walked into the library and there she was sleeping in the armchair, with a book resting across her chest. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, it wasn't even late yet.

I walked to her side, picked her up and carried her in my arms towards my car. I wasn't going to go alone, it would only be a day trip and I didn't trust anyone else to watch over her. Only Damon but he'd be too busy trying to fix everything.

"What are you doing?" She grumbled as she stirred when I placed her in the passenger's seat.

"We're going on a little trip…we'll be back by tomorrow" She seemed acceptant of my answer so went back to sleep.

I turned on the ignition and began to drive. Luckily he had lived in the same town for as long as I knew him, and he'd defiantly be in the same house it'd only been 8 months since my last visit. But he had to know, I didn't know who else to turn to. I knew this plan of theirs was going to go wrong some way or another, but I needed to know.


	15. Julien

Chapter 14: Julien

Jane's POV~

"Where are we going?" I asked as James turned down the street to the left. I looked at all of the buildings that passed us as we drove by. I had just woken up an hour ago and was still confused on what we were doing and where we were going.

"We're taking a little visit to an old friend of mine" He replied back without looking at me, obviously too occupied on trying to find a parking space. "Luckily he still lives here"

We finally parked up and began walking towards the entrance, the huge wooden front door less welcoming than the others down this eerie street. James lightly tapped at the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. I shivered at the cold before wrapping my scarf tighter and pulled my beanie over my ears. It was obvious that we were on winters doorstep…and that we were also on a vampire's doorstep.

Finally someone answered, a young girl no older than 18 stared at us with narrowed eyes. Her short black hair was frizzed and messed; I rolled my eyes towards James. The girl remained silent and unresponsive, despite standing in only an oversized t-shirt, no guesses what she was doing before she answered the door.

"Who is it Alecia?" A man's voice bellowed from inside the house. He then appeared beside her, like Alecia he wasn't wearing much, but of course he didn't care. He was towering like James, but he looked much stronger physically.

"James?" He smiled before stepping outside and pulling him into a manly hug, I couldn't help but smile. "Alecia you can invite these in, they're my friends"

"Very well then my love" She replied "Please come in"

We stepped inside and followed the man through into the living room. He grabbed a shirt and made himself more presentable; he then turned to James and smiled again.

"What can I do you for old friend?" He flopped down onto the arm chair and signalled for us to take a seat.

"That can wait for later Julien, but right now I think we should catch up" The man smirked and nodded.

"Ah James, how I've missed you" His brown eyes then drifted towards me "And who's this lovely lady?"

"I'm Jane" I smiled brightly

"She's May's granddaughter" James stated after I spoke, Julien's smile changed into a sympathetic one, but he didn't reply. "I see that you're sticking to your rule"

Julien chuckled as he watched Alecia. She walked over towards him and sat on his lap, this time wearing more clothes. She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"No compulsion for Alecia, this one's here to stay" He lifted her chin with his finger before kissing her lips "Might even turn her if she so desires"

She smiled again; obviously she was smitten with him. No wonder, I'd known his type before, the man's man who's easy to become friends with. They're also very protective of their female friends and girlfriends, which was visible now, how he was holding her on his lap. He was also devilishly handsome with the dark eyes and light brown hair.

"So…why are you really here James? It's only been several months since your last visit" Julien finally said, bringing up the reason why we were here, I wanted to know myself. There seemed to be some eye communication between the two men as Julien spoke again. "Alecia why don't you and Jane make us a tea, or go have a lady chat"

I chuckled lightly as I stood up and followed Alecia into the kitchen, where she immediately put the kettle on. I sat down at the table and waited for her to join me.

"So how did you meet Julien?" I asked as she poured the boiling water into the pot.

"He'll hate me for telling you" She smiled as she joined me at the table "He saved my life and has been stuck with me ever since"

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Well we first met in a pub and I walked out before he could tell me his name. On the way home I got run over, he found me and gave me some of his blood" She smiled to herself before looking towards me. "You're still human?" I nodded.

"I have no desire to turn" I replied honestly. After all from what'd been told about the curse/gift of being a vampire, I wasn't so keen on giving my human life away.

"You will…one day" She smiled and looked deeply into my eyes. "It'll only be a matter of time until someone falls in love with you, if they haven't already" She stood up and walked back over to the kitchen countertop, I processed her words as she poured the tea.

"James and I aren't…"

"I know you're not" She looked out towards the two men "He will never love again" She handed me a large warm mug. "But there is someone out there for you, I can feel it"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a witch" My eyes widened as she sat down in front of me, her pale green eyes never leaving mine. Other than Bonnie I'd never come across another witch before, especially one so in love with a vampire.

"Does he know?" I asked as Julien's laugh came into hearing.

"Of course he does, that's why he's giving me the option to turn" She smiled and looked down at her drink.

"But how will you become a vampire then? Surely you won't be able to?"

"I'll lose my powers" She looked out towards Julien who was talking intensely to James; she smiled and sighed contently before sipping her tea. "But it's worth it"

"You must really love him then" She laughed lightly a nodded.

"I'd give up everything for him…" After that the room became silent as we both sat not knowing what to say next.

* * *

James POV~ 

Julien was now sitting beside me in his usual position; he sat the same way since I met him in the 60's. He was over 300 years old and generally kept a quiet life, no extravagant housing or behaviour, that why he was so easy to get on with.

"I was wondering if you know our bloodline" I asked cautiously, not wanting for him to angry. But instead he chuckled.

"Can I ask why?"

"A friend of mine warned me that a bloodline is going to be destroyed…" Julien started to laugh.

"They want to kill an original? I know that Finn has been killed but let's be honest it was only a matter of time…but the other four! Jeez they may as well shove a stake through their own hearts" I nodded in reply.

"Just as a precaution Julien, you know what I'm like" He began to chuckle again and then sat forward

"Yes I do, thirty years with you under my roof I could predict your every move" We both began to laugh, I always enjoyed visiting him.

After I left May he took me under his wing, he also happened to be the one who turned me all those years ago. Despite all the years living with him I knew nothing of his past, and he wasn't exactly one for letting people know either.

"You're going to love this" He sat back and looked at me during his long pause. "I was sired by Kol Mikealson"


	16. Find a Friend on Whom You Can Confide

**This chapter is longer than many of my others and will probably be the longest in this story. It's all off the events on Julien's life earlier on. I decided to do it this way instead of shorter flashbacks throughout the coming chapters as he won't be in those. It also shows why he'd never told anyone his past.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Find a Friend on Whom You Can Confide

*Flashback* 1710

Kol's POV~ 

My family's little visit to England was soon coming to an end, after many years travelling around Europe we were to return to America. But for our family 'soon' meant whenever Mikael found us again, which could be whenever. But in the meantime I had the opportunity to create havoc.

I was sitting in my favourite pub which was buzzing like most nights. I'd only come here for a couple of weeks and kept relatively to myself but I knew most of the regulars.

"Hey darling" The landlady's strong accent came through as she leaned into the bar, her breasts pushed up to her chin. "What's it gunna be?"

"Ale please Bettie" She smiled and filled the largest glass, before handing it to me.

I turned back around so I could look out at the rest of the pub; sometimes listening into other conversations was quite comical. The best so far being that a man got his wife and sister-in-law pregnant at the same time.

My attention was caught by a young girl throwing herself all over an older man, who seemed to lap up the attention. Her dark curled brown hair and dark eyes resembled Katerina's, but she wasn't the prettiest creature I'd seen. Like Bettie her breasts her hitched up to her chin but was visibly young, but from a distance I couldn't tell how young.

"I'll show you a good time" She whispered into his ear and nipped at his earlobe, she was obviously a whore.

"Prove it to me and then I may think about paying" He replied firmly, he was obviously a married man.

"Genevieve!" A man bellowed as he entered the pub, I smirked, this would be interesting. The girl was literally ripped from the man who was soon sprawled across the floor. I fought down my urges as the smell of blood filled the room.

"Stop! Julien! Please stop!" The girl shrieked as she tried to pull back the vicious man, whose hands were covered in blood. The rest of the pub had now burst in brawling and cheering as Julien continued to crash his fists into his victim.

When he finally stopped he pushed the girl back away from him, his face with filled with anger as he stormed out of the building. Curiosity filled me as I followed behind the two.

* * *

Julien's POV~ 

I wiped the blood off my hands and tried to calm myself, but nothing was working. I was maddened beyond belief, I was an angry person and I had been for a very long time. It didn't help that my little sister was a shameless whore. She ran after me shedding her crocodile tears, like she always did when she got into trouble.

"Julien!" She whimpered as she tried to hug me but every time I shoved her back.

Her mood soon changed as she knew that I wasn't as naïve as our father. As much as I respected him and prided myself to being his son, he was a fool for falling for Genevieve's innocent act. She put shame on our family name and she was only 16. The famous whore with two children out of wedlock, wherever we went the shame never left us.

"Leave me alone Genevieve! You're a disgusting whore!" She growled at my words before slapping me hard across the face. She tilted her head and gave the devilish smirk.

"Just because you cannot get any brother doesn't mean you can ruin my fun"

"I'm too busy looking after your children and caring for father…something that you should be doing!" She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Who cares? I'm the favourite child, the idle in his eye. And soon when he's gone I will inherit his fortune…I'm already on the will" She laughed bitterly at me; if she was a man I would've punished her for speaking such disgusting words.

"You're a manipulative bitch" I spat back

"Yes I am" She proudly announced before walking away from me laughing to herself. How much I hated her, but of course as older brother it was my duty to care for her.

I sat on the edge of a water trough and ran my fingers through my longish hair; all I wanted to do was fight someone again. I had built up so much and in my life I actually began to enjoy inflicting pain onto others.

Someone cleared their throat so I looked up; a man similar to my age stood before me and was watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stepped closer.

"Look, leave me alone and I won't hit you" The man continued to walked towards me but this time laughing, like I'd just said something amusing.

"I was wondering how much your sister was…" I leapt at him and punched as hard as I could, despite his body being as hard a wood. Suddenly my head was yanked up and he held me there, I grumbled at the pain from his tight grip.

"Very good Julien, very brave and strong…for a human" I raised my eyebrows and tried to released his tight grip on my scalp. "Shush! Shush! I don't want to kill you yet"

"Who are you!?" I barked

"I am Kol Mikaelson and I am feeling rather generous tonight"

* * *

Kol's POV~

"So that is my life" Julien finished as he emptied the fifth ale, he began to wobble and slur. There was something interesting about him, and from my point of view he'd make the perfect vampire. A minion worthy enough to make Nik envious. "So do I pass?"

I chuckled to myself; he was desperate to become a vampire after I told him. A chance to leave his strumpet sister and lose all of the family ties. I would give it to him immediately, I enjoyed sharing my gift, but I had a bet with my brother that I craved to win.

"Almost" I simply stated and continued to drink. "Vampires who join work with my family have to be more dangerous and vicious than others. You'll often have to do our dirty work"

"I'd do anything Kol!" I smirked at his eagerness, so far I had chosen right. I looked at him front the corner of my eye and smirked.

"Anything?" He nodded. "Very well" I stood up and paid for the ale's. "By midday meet me here, no earlier and no later or I'll kill you. And then I'll see if you're worthy"

* * *

I smirked at Julien arrived on the dot, he was a smart man. I knew that I had a very good chance of winning this bet.

"Well done Julien" I chanted as he stood in front of me waiting for approval. "I will turn you once you do something for me"

He nodded and widened his eyes waiting for my orders. I motioned for him to follow me, and we were soon on our journey to my brother and I's favourite spot. He shuffled in the carriage as he continued to wait for my orders; I decided to relieve him from his angst.

"My brother and I enjoy competing against each other. Recently he placed a bet saying I couldn't find a human worthy and strong enough to fight one of his vampires" I heard his gulp with fear so I continued. "We're on our way to the arena. If you win I'll turn you and you can join us. If you don't…well you'll die"

"Who am I fighting?" He replied back without his voice wavering. I was adamant that if he could, he would've just turned his humanity off. I was becoming more proud of my choice.

"That I do not know…But you better hope and pray that it isn't an older vampire"

"Let's just get it over with" I smirked and looked back out of the window. The aspect of beating my brother was most pleasing.

* * *

We arrived at the arena and as soon as I stepped out of the carriage the smell of blood hit my senses. The Arena was just a large abandoned barn that vampires around the country visited, and of course it was Klaus and I that had set it up. There were even female vampires that joined in, those fights were most popular. As we walked in all of the vampires in the room simultaneously looked at Julien, his heart didn't even beat faster. As we walked further in everyone's eyes were on him, many abandoning their snacks to look up.

"Hello Kol" I turned to Rebekah who was standing beside us. She looked at Julien from head to toe and smirked "I like this one…shame he's going to die"

"Don't scare the poor thing" I rolled my eyes at Klaus's voice "You haven't a chance little brother"

"We'll see" I simply stated and dragged Julien to the side.

"So what are the rules?" The human asked with a straight face.

"There are none…just kill him"

"Very well then" I was a little surprised at his determination, I almost admired it. But I knew he had a limited chance now, I began to regret placing the bet. He removed his jacket and placed it to the side before jumping into the ring waiting for his opponent.

Soon enough a young vampire joined him in the ring, and by young I mean younger than me. Klaus happened to choose a 200 year old vampire, but I was glad he wasn't any older. I sat beside my sister who didn't really pay much attention; she only came to amuse herself at our brotherly competitiveness and grab a few snacks. Klaus sat beside me, and smirked, he knew I was a fool.

"You're only going to lose brother" I ignored him and watched the fight.

* * *

Julien's POV~

Why had I agreed to this? Was it really worth this? Alcohol and anger had a bad influence on me, and now the sober me had to try and survive this. I knew I didn't have a chance against this blood sucker, but I couldn't run away, that would lead to death also. At least this way I could die with a slither of pride and dignity.

With my mind absent with thoughts I ended up on the floor with a single punch. Of course I dragged myself onto my feet at the thing in front of me bared his fangs and licked my blood off his knuckles.

"Well that's disgusting" I whispered to myself, gaining a slight chuckle from my opponent.

He lunged for me again but this time I dodged and dragged him to the ground, and like the night I tried to fight Kol I ended up being dangled from my head. I could tell he wasn't as strong at Kol so I kicked hard at his stomach, he released me immediately. My determination shocked him, any ordinary person would've given up already but I wasn't ordinary.

He came for me again and with luck I managed to hold him in a head lock and fell on top of him. He flipped us over and bit deeply into my neck, drinking my blood as quickly as he could. I roared with frustration and kneed him in the groin, with the split second I was free and wrapped my hands around his head and pushed my thumbs into his eyes. He growled and snarled as he tried to free himself.

There was booing from the crowd but I didn't care, I wasn't going to die without a fight. Suddenly I was launched across the ring and landed hard; I grumbled and tried to stand up. Another hard bite on the unharmed side of my neck made me stunned. I tried to break free in order to dodge my opponent slowly standing up.

"I don't think so" Kol stated and after that I heard a whimper and a body falling to the ground. I turned to see him holding a heart in his hand. "Stop dancing around Julien" I gulped and jumped to my feet as Kol re-joined his siblings.

As my opponent hurtled towards me I grabbed the nearest wooden chair and flung it towards him, it snapping against his hard skull. He growled and flattened me, I gasped at his immense weight on top of me.

"Goodbye little human" He growled as fangs grew from his gums.

I tried to kick him but I couldn't move my legs, I desperately looked for a way out, my eyes catching the wooden leg. I stretched out my arm, my fingers grazing the end as he began to drink from me again. The muscles in my arm ached as I stretched as far as I could.

A burst of adrenaline and I managed to shove him back and grab the stake. As he ran towards me yet again I shoved the stake through his heart. He gasped and grumbled as his eyes looked at me with both horror and surprise that a human just killed him. His eyes rolled back as his face became grey and veined.

The crowd was silent as I stumbled out of the ring and grabbed my coat. I stumbled past everyone and towards Kol who looked shocked himself. Through my groggy mind I was able to mumble a few words.

"Was that alright?"

* * *

Julien's POV~1718

I classed myself as brothers with my sire, Kol Mikaelson, but what he thought I didn't know. Maybe I was I project, a drinking buddy, a minion? Who knew, but I was just glad to be associated with the Originals. It'd been eight years since I earned my place in their respect and I was determined not to lose it.

I'd just finished draining my latest victim when Kol strolled in, in his usual manner. I dropped the body and wiped my mouth before greeting him.

"What can I do you for Kol?" I smiled genuinely as I stepped over the corpse; he seemed to smile at what I had become. His little monster that would work at his will.

"We're going to build a city"

"And you want my architectural skills?" He gave me a stern look "Of course I'll help you, I'm grateful" He nodded and then walked towards me.

"I want you to watch over Rebekah. I'm doubtful on Klaus's intensions…I can stand up for myself…"

"You doubt you sister despite her being the same age as you?" I pulled a face and began to clear up my mess. "But if you so wish I'll do it"

"Very good" He stated before leaving me alone once again.

* * *

Rebekah's POV~

I sat quietly in the carriage as Julien and I travelled to what my brothers called New Orleans. I looked out of the window and watched as the countryside passed us.

"Why are you travelling with me?" I scowled towards him making him uncomfortable, it was then I knew the answer. "My brothers don't think I can stand up for myself do they?"

"Well I do. But orders are orders" He shrugged and looked out of the windows the opposite side.

We were still a few weeks away from our destination, but of course we couldn't run, we had to travel in style. It was boring this way; being stuck inside a small container was a tedious experience. I often found myself missing the earlier years by horseback or by foot, how simple they were. But I guessed that the journey would be worse if I was with my brothers or by myself.

We pulled up to a newly built home; all we'd have to do was compel the owners to let us stay the night. Before I could get out Julien jumped passed me, I growled.

"What happened to ladies first?" He began to shake his head and laugh before holding out his hand.

"Miss Rebekah think better of me. I only wanted to help you out" I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand. Since the day I'd met him, Julien was always kind towards me.

We linked arms as we walked up the pathway towards the house, the rich tenants stepping out confused. The gardens were beautiful and reminded me a lot of our home in Germany.

"Shall you do the honours or shall I?" I asked without looking at him, but I could sense his smirk.

"Ah but Miss Rebekah you are the queen of compulsion" I rolled my eyes.

"Julien you don't have to call me Miss Rebekah when my brothers aren't around"

"Very well then" He gave me a playful look "Your wish is my command"

I smirked before unlinking our arms and greeting the owner of the grand house. The middle aged man furrowed his brows as he came towards me.

"Mam and Sir. How can I help you?" He asked as Julien stood beside me.

"We are travelling and we have no place to rest" The man smiled and laughed before shaking his head.

"We don't accommodate strangers I'm afraid" He replied making me growl. My initial plans of just asking were thrown out of the window; compulsion was now the only option. I stared into his eyes.

"You are going to let us stay here for a couple of nights and attend to our every need"

"You are welcome to our home; I shall attend to your needs myself. Please come inside"

"With pleasure" I replied before linking arms with Julien and following our host inside the house. I turned to Julien and whispered into his ear. "Compel everyone else to not notice our presence" He nodded and then began his latest duty.

"Mam do you require separate rooms or shared?" I watched as Julien compelled everyone in our sights before searching the house. Our host remained silent as he waited for my answer.

"Separate rooms" I simply replied without looking at him.

I wandered the gardens alone as Julien fed on one of the maids at the house, it didn't bother me, I was used to being alone now. I was used to being treated like the powerless little sister they had always seen me like, I felt truly alone in the world. My heart was easily consumed by fake feeling of men, from Alexander to my first love as a human. I was the girl who loved too easily.

I sat on the water feature and looked down into the clear water, letting a teardrop fall I watched as it created ripples.

"A young lady turning about the gardens alone? How improper!" Julien joked as he walked towards me; I quickly turned away and avoided eye contact. "Rebekah? Are you alright?"

He sat beside me and looked into my eyes with genuine concern but I remained silent. He lifted his hand and wiped away the evidence of the tear away with a sympathetic smile across his face. He then froze and quickly pulled his hand away.

"I apologize" He then stood up and vanished…leaving me alone once more.

* * *

Julien's POV~

I leaned into the Chester draws my finger nails digging into the dark wood. What was I thinking? If Kol or his brothers ever found out, I wouldn't last a day. A knock on the door distracted me from my fearful thoughts except with the one fear. Was that her to come and kill me herself?

I opened my bedroom door to see one of the young maids stood quietly, with thoughts of Rebekah I had completely forgotten the reason she stood there until she spoke up.

"You told me to come tonight" She pulled her sleeve up and held out her wrist waiting for me to feed on her. I sighed and stepped forward, as I widened my dark brown eyes I compelled her to leave and forget what I had asked her. I wasn't in the mood tonight.

I flopped down on my bed and tried to clear my mind, but nothing was working. Something about seeing her broken panged at my heart, that was all it took to reveal my emotions. I was too weak.

There was another tap at the door, I growled as I jumped back up and answered it. Ready to kill whoever was there. I widened my eyes as they met with Rebekah's, I instinctively tried to step away fearing the worse. After all she was an Original, and despite her brothers opinions of her she was equally as strong. I flung the door open ready to punish the maid for returning, but for a split second I was breathless.

"Rebekah! I…" I was cut off by her lips that collided with mine.

My body shook as I instinctively placed my hands on her hips and pulled her into me. When she pulled her lips centimetres away from mine I could feel her breath on my skin. She looked up into my eyes, the flickering of the candles shining in her bright blue eyes.

"I needed to do that…I'm sor…" I placed my fingers into her lips to silence her words before reconnecting our lips.

My tongue trailed the bottom of her lip before entering her mouth; she began to run her hands up my body to my head, where she fisted my hair as our kiss became more passionate. Using all my strength I pushed her onto the bed. I kiss her with all the love and passion that I had buried since meeting her all those years ago.

Ripping my shirt away she began to delicately trace her fingers up my toned chest and placed light kisses up to my lips. She flipped us over and trailed her now prominent fangs across my skin, I shivered uncontrollably. Her touch and scent sending me crazy beyond belief. We moaned in sync as we explored each other's bare bodies.

Our naked bodies wrapped in the bed sheets we exhausted ourselves late into the night, the feeling of being inside her transporting me to paradise. I left her body and fell beside her, as we breathed heavily we stared into each other's eyes. She lifted her hand and stroked my cheek with the back of her fingers; I took her hand and kissed the back of her soft hands.

"You're beautiful Rebekah" I whispered, she smiled at my compliment. She sat up and pulled me into a soft kiss before smirking.

"I've never done this before" I frowned as I stroked her arm.

She hovered her wrist beside my mouth and took my free arm. She smirked before kissing my wrist; taking a small bite she began to drink my blood. Her wrist waited for my lips but for a moment I was too shocked to even move. She looked at me in the corner of her eye waiting for me to take a bite. I kissed her wrist like she did to mine before biting down lightly but enough to break her soft skin. Her sweet blood consumed my body.

She release my arm and licked away the dripping blood before smiling seductively, I copied and before she could say another word I pulled her into a kiss, but this time much more aggressive. I kissed as her neck before purring into her ear.

"Ready for a second round?"

* * *

Rebekah's POV~

It was our last day away from my family, and I gradually wished that we could never return to them, but they'd only hunt us down. In my solitary stroll around the gardens I recalled the past weeks of being in Julien's company. And I was certain that his affections were genuine, but I still had the slither of doubt in the pit of my stomach. I sat down on a bench beneath a large tree and watch the fallen leaves of autumn float in the wind. Hands covered my eyes as I sat in silence.

"Surprise" He whispered in my ear making me smile with joy. I pulled his hands away so that I could look into his deep brown eyes.

"Julien stop being so childish" I muttered back, his appearance catching me at a low point as I thought about where our relationship would go, no doubt if Nik found out he would be dead within minutes.

"Oh Bekah, I was going to give you something" He shook a little box and smirked "But now I think you don't deserve it"

I smiled as he pulled me away from my foul mood; he always had that effect on me. He sat beside me and kissed my forehead but I sighed once more.

"If only we could stay like this. I don't want to hide ourselves from my family"

"But we much Bekah, you know that"

"I know, I'll just miss this" I muttered and looked into his loving eyes

"Then for tonight, we shall lose ourselves in each other's arms until we find the privacy to do once more. Is that an acceptable idea?" He smirked in the way that melted my heart

"I think that it is your best idea to date" I whispered back and bit into my lip

"And what of our little trip into the woods the other night?" He acted insulted with raised eyes brows and a pout. I smiled at the memory.

"Well that's my favourite" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me once more. For the first time that I could remember I felt whole, I'd never loved someone so quickly, but Julien was easily lovable.

* * *

Julien's POV~1720

I entered the library after disposing of the corpse of the little blonde maid that had been stealing from Bekah. Despite knowing that Bekah wanted to kill her herself, I couldn't help it. I wiped the evidence from the corners of my lips as I picked a book from the floor to ceiling collection that Klaus had been collecting since becoming a nobleman. I flopped down on the armchair and began to flick through the pages; I still couldn't believe it had been 10 years since my transformation.

I had previously sent someone to enquire my old family, to my amusement and delight my sister wasn't doing much well. But it was a pity about my two nephews who now had her living upon them since it turned out that they inherited my father's wealth. I relished in the knowledge that they were now treating her as bad as she treated them.

My mind then drifted to Rebekah, I missed her already and it'd only been an hour since she left for town. I then sighed; I only longed to show my affections more often. I hated having to sneak out at night just to hold her in my arms.

I heard the door shut and the familiar footsteps of my sire coming towards me. Unlike usual he had a serious look smeared across his face, his eyes darker than usual. I placed the book to the side and stood up to acknowledge him; he just narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Don't thing I haven't noticed you with my sister Julien, you're lucky Klaus doesn't know" Kol stated as he took a threatening step towards me "It'd be wise if you put an end to your little fling" I looked away to hide my anger and sadness.

"I love her Kol" I replied back quietly and submissively

"She would throw you away like an unwanted toy when she finished with you" I looked down to the ground as he narrowed his eyes at me "You either break it off or leave"

A few moments of silence before I replied back to him. The words that left my mouth seemed to shock him, as if I'd choose to stay and not be with her.

"Then I regret my leave Kol. I apologise but I believe that I am incapable to working to your family's needs." I turned and walked away; opening the door I turned back towards him as he stood shocked at my words. "I'm eternally grateful"

I stepped out of the front door and walked away from the house that I had called home, but I left my old self there. My heart ached at every step I took. I had to change to forget her, but deep down I knew I wouldn't. No-one came after me, not even Kol to punish me. I was glad that Rebekah wasn't home; I wouldn't know how to tell her. Maybe I'd never see her again.

_To think I might not see those eyes. Makes it so hard not to cry_

* * *

Rebekah's POV~

I skipped through the courtyard with a smile; it'd been a long time since I'd felt like this. I just wished that we didn't have to be so private; it'd been almost 2 years. As I entered the mansion I twirled the necklace he gifted me, for once I knew that someone loved me as much as I loved them.

I entered the library to see Kol giving me a stern look, I frowned in response, what had I done? Suddenly he pinned me against the wall, his fingers tightening around my throat, I grumbled but I was too stunned to fight back.

"You have to ruin everything don't you Bekah? First Alexander and now Julien, thank you for causing the only decent vampire to leave" I felt a drop in my heart, as if a part of me just melted away.

"He's gone?" I whimpered through growing tears.

"Yes. He chose leaving instead of breaking it off" My vampire features appeared through pure anger. I kicked his stomach before pinning him against the wall, my grip tighter than his.

"What gave you the right to meddle with my life?! I'm not some pathetic helpless girl who you and Klaus can control!" I roared in his face. "I wish you nothing but pain Kol; I will never forgive you for this"

I let go of him and vanished away from his presence and into my bedroom. I fell onto my bed and cried into the pillows that I once shared with Julien. I held the jewel of the necklace so tight in my palms that it pierced my skin. But the pain was not as heavy as that what was in my heart. I had let my walls down again and got hurt again. I am alone once more.

_Your words in my memory are like music to me._

**A/N~ So that's the long chapter done :D Did you like Julien with Rebekah? Let me know what you think and next chapter will be going back to Mystic Falls and Jane **

_**Italics are lyrics from Snow Patrol-**_ _**Run and Set the Fire to the Third Bar**_


	17. Trying to Forget

**Back to the Jane storyline! Hope you enjoyed the long past chapter and like Julien **** This chapter is dedicated to tvmegafan who has really helped me and inspired me to continue writing this loves ya! And read her Rebekol story, I highly recommend! Much Love x**

* * *

Chapter 16: Trying to Forget 

Julien's POV~ 

I was glad that James had visited me; he was like a brother since Kol. It still hurt to think of what had happened between me and the Originals, especially Rebekah. I still loved her but she'd probably forgotten about me by now, did she even mourn that I'd left? Probably not, but she still owned my heart. Alecia was the first person since Rebekah that I had let close.

I left the comfort of my armchair and went looking for Alecia, maybe I could surprise her as she bathed herself. I reached the bedroom door that was barely opened, I heard her talking.

"My grandmother was right! The prophecy is true; I knew that the vampire would lead me to her. We must kill her" I furrowed my brows and concentrated harder, just being able to hear the other end of the phone.

-What's her name?-

"Jane, we must be quick though. The Originals must suffer for what they did, this is the closest thing we've got" I leaned into the wall beside the door and rested my head, waiting for her to exit the sanctuary of the room.

I heard her footsteps come walking to the door and she stepped out, her eyes widening with fear as she saw my emotionless face looking down at her.

"You've been an excellent actress dear Alecia. Worthy of an Oscar" I listened as her heart beat fast in her chest, the smell of fear transporting me to my past memories. "A little reckless don't you think?"

"You can't hurt me" She gasped trying to be brave.

"Or what? You'll cast a wicked spell on me? I happen to know that your line isn't very strong, and even if you do escape I have people to tell…who should I inform first? James or Kol?" A flash of fear crossed her eyes as she tried to back away.

"I'm sorry Julien, please" I narrowed my eyes.

"You remind me so much of my little sister" I sighed and lifted my hand; cupping her face I thumbed her cheek. She raised her eyebrows and sighed with relief. I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, I could feel her heart calming. "And I hated my little sister" I whispered coldly into her ear before plunging my hand into her chest and pulling out her heart.

I bit into my gums with anger and brokenness as I stared down at her corpse, my heart torn between guilt, grief and pure hatred. I let her still warm heart slip through my fingertips. I then sat by her side and lightly stroked her cheek.

"You deserved that" I whispered before standing up and breathing deeply.

Now where could I go? Her little witch friend still drew breath. I entered the bedroom and found her phone; dressing myself I popped it in my pocket. I wasn't going to let James lose the closest thing to May, and I sure wasn't going to let Kol lose her either. Whether this led to my death I didn't really care, I'd been a good and quiet vampire for long enough. It was time to get back to the reason I left the Originals all those years ago, to protect people I care about.

* * *

Jane's POV~

I waited outside in the car park of the High School; it was my duty to pick up Elena and Jeremy from school and after being away for a day without any note to text to reassure them, it was only fair I bought them a coffee at the grill.

I had come early so that I could reminisce and stroll through the wooden grounds where I'd bunk of from class. But now there was only 10 minutes until school was over, I hated school but there were times I missed it. I sat on a bench and took in the cool air, maybe I should come back for winter, Mystic Falls was always beautiful when it snowed.

"Hello Jane" Rebekah appeared beside me, this time without the smile.

"Hi Rebekah, you come here?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I came to annoy Elena" I chuckled making her frown "Shouldn't you be annoyed at that?"

"No, why should I? When I was at school with her I did the same, well, probably not threaten to kill friends and that but you know what I mean"

She didn't reply for a while, just now and then narrowing her eyes at me as if I'd angered her. We sat in silence until I spoke up again.

"By the way, you looked very beautiful at the ball. Where did you get that dress?" She seemed surprise at my attempt to make girl chat with her, no wonder she was a 1000 year old vampire who didn't have any sisters.

"Well that's a secret…" She smiled and looked away "Where have you been? Kol noticed that you vanished, his pacing got really agitating" I smiled at the thought of Kol.

"James visited an old friend and took me along; he doesn't seem to trust anyone else to watch over me"

"Who's the old friend?" She asked as she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Some vampire named Julien" I chuckled to myself; I had almost forgotten his name. I looked up towards her, her face changed. She seemed to flinch at his name. "Rebekah, are you alright?"

Without another word she vanished, I looked all around me but she was gone. I looked down at my watch just as the school bell rang. I just off the bench and walked to where they'd see me.

As the crowd of students dispersed I saw Elena and Jeremy walking out, serious expressions across their faces. I stepped forward and Elena locked eyes with me, her concern vanishing as quickly as Rebekah did.

"Jane?" Jeremy then looked towards me as Elena ran over to me "We were so worried!" She jumped into my arms and held me tight.

"I know I'm sorry, but I'm back now!" I smiled as Jeremy joined us; I quickly pulled him into a hug. "An excuse to now buy you something at the grill" I linked arms with Elena and dragged her towards my car "And I won't take no for an answer!"

* * *

Rebekah's POV~

I entered an empty house when I got home, and I was grateful. His name released a gush of emotions that I had been fighting for so long. Why did I have to go and talk to Jane? I was hoping to be walking into conflict so that I could punish her and take revenge on Kol. But she seemed nice and genuine, the same mistake I take with everyone. Maybe I could use her to find him? She was bound to know.

I entered my bedroom and walked towards my jewellery box; I opened it and found the small box inside. I carefully lifted the jewel from its protective casing. The light bouncing of the gold as it dangled, a stray tear falling from my eye.

I missed him more than I thought and wanted to; I wished that I could see him once more.

_The dream I take to awake, when my mind's a mess._

* * *

**A/N-**_** Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Next update should be on Wednesday :) **_

_Italics=Ash Tree Lane by MS MR_


	18. Before the Damage Was Done

Chapter 17: Before the Damage Was Done

Jane's POV~

It'd been a few days since meeting Julien and James hadn't spoken to him again; he seemed to be with Damon constantly, so I often found myself wanting to know why we took that visit. With both Elena and Jeremy out of the house at school I was alone. Visiting my friends in their term time wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. Maybe I could be really cheesy and bake them a cake through boredom.

As I flicked through the channels in hope of finding some interesting daytime TV the door knocked. I pressed standby and jumped up onto my feet to answer the door. I opened the door to Rebekah who kept looking behind her; she was also wearing a beautiful necklace.

"Rebekah?" I furrowed my brow but she just weakly smiled in response.

"Can I come in" I opened the door a little more but then I remembered what she was.

"Not my house sorry. What can I help you with?" She looked around me to see if Elena was in.

"Where is she?"

"Both her and Jeremy are at school, dropped them off myself" I smiled and waited for her to tell me her actual reason for being here. She sighed and shook her head.

"Look, can you take me to where Julien was" She looked down "We used to know each other"

"How can I know that you're not going to kill him, he's a decent guy and James's friend" I folded my arms and tilted my head, if we were there longer I'd probably be friends with him too.

"I'd never hurt him" She simply replied back, I sighed and nodded.

"Fine" I turned back and grabbed my coat and scarf before writing a note to Elena.

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove Rebekah to Julien's house. We still had an hour to go and the silence in the car was almost unbearable. I glanced towards Rebekah who seemed vacant in her thoughts.

"So how do you know Julien?" I asked after a deep sigh. I had to know, I still didn't know why we visited the last time. She pressed her lips together and looked towards me.

"My brother turned him in 1710"

"Who Kol?" I asked with a furrowed brow, she nodded "Hmm" The visit now started to make sense, I accidently heard Elena talking about bloodlines. Whatever they were it must have something to do with Kol, Julien and James.

"We were…together" She sighed deeply and turned away "And then he left"

"Please tell me you're going there to get revenge!" I grumbled with regret of agreeing to this

"What? No! Look just forget about it. I may be a vampire and god knows what they say about me but I don't go around killing everything and anything!" She barked as she folded her arms, I bit into my gums.

"For what it's worth I don't listen to what they say anyway. I'm just looking out for him; he helped James and is close friends. I'd be the same if Damon decided to take a little visit" I returned my concentration to the road. After minutes of silence she looked at me once more.

"Thank you for this Jane, you don't know how much this means to me" I smiled at her.

* * *

Elena's POV~

I read the note that was left on the fridge, I sighed, what was she up to now? But at least she told us this time, and it also gave me a chance to go through my plan with the others. I went to my house phone and called Bonnie, Matt and Caroline before running up stairs to get Jeremy from his room.

As soon as everyone arrived we all sat around the table. Everything was going to plan and without Stefan or Damon here I knew we'd succeed. Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other uncomfortably as I told everyone the plan, Caroline looked up with concern across her face.

"What about James?" I sighed at her question.

"It's a sacrifice we have to take"

"But what about..."

"Caroline" I warned with a frown. She sighed with frustration and left, what was she trying to protect?

* * *

Damon's POV~

I sat at the Grills bar in my usual spot, often glancing at the empty stool beside me. There were times when I missed Alaric, and I needed him now, everyone thinking that Elena's plans were the way forward. But soon they'd realise they wouldn't. They had a choice to kill Elijah or Rebekah, and Elijah was defiantly off the cards. And both Klaus and Elijah would turn everything upside to get revenge for their little sisters death. So in reality Kol was they're only 'safer' option, but he was James's bloodline. And I wasn't losing another friend and Jane would never forgive them for killing him and of course the prophecy. So all in all, Elena's plan was probably over by now. I finished my bourbon and looked to my side to see none other than Klaus.

"What do you want Klaus?" I grumbled and turned properly.

"I want to know what Elena is up to" I furrowed my brows.

"Well she had a plan, but of course it failed" I smiled and then left the grill.

I walked half way down the street before being pinned against the nearest wall. I growled and grumbled as Klaus's hand tightened around my neck.

"I did not tell you that you could leave Damon…I also want to know where Rebekah is" I grumbled at the possibility of where she was. But why would they have done it when Jane was home?

"Ah, that I do not know" I replied making him scowl

"And why should I believe that?" He snarled back as his grip tightened

"Well you should as it's the truth"

"Very well…we'll just have to do this my favourite way" He smirked before carrying me away from the street.

* * *

Jane's POV~

I pulled up where James had parked before. As I got out of the car I grumbled and stretched before waiting for Rebekah to join me. We walked up the path and to the door; I lightly tapped against the wood.

"You'll have to be invited in by Alecia" I stated as we waited for a response

"Who's that?" I widened my eyes and darted them side to side. "Ok then…" She seemed to understand my response, I felt bad for her. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but it was better that she knew.

I knocked again but much harder, I frowned at the lack of response. I tried to look through the windows but it was just pitch black inside. I turned to Rebekah.

"Can you hear anything?" I watched as she concentrated harder but then she shook her head. I frowned again as I tried the door handle, it was unlocked. I stepped into the house carefully. "Julien? Alecia?" I looked around me not wanting to go in any further away from Rebekah; after all she was much stronger and could help me if needed.

"Is this Alecia human?" Rebekah asked as she stood beside me, I jumped.

"How did you? I thought you had to be invited in?"

"Yes there needs to be a human occupying, and apparently there's not" My nerves were shot and I knew that Rebekah could tell. This house had just transformed into the creepiest place I'd ever been in.

"He did mention he might turn her" I shrugged; maybe we'd find Alecia in mid transition. I walked into the lounge "Julien? It's Jane, someone's here to see you" I called out but there was no response.

There was a coldness on the air that I'd never felt before, it sent Goosebumps of fear across my covered skin. I walked through towards the bedroom, just being able to see with the limited light.

"Can you see him anywhere?" Rebekah called out to me

"No not yet" I replied back. As I got to the door I looked down instinctively, I screamed with pure terror as I stumbled back. "Rebekah!"

She appeared beside me immediately, I was shaking with horror, I couldn't even look down.

"It's Alecia" She crouched down and turned the body over.

"That's not good…" She stated and stood up "Her heart has been extracted…Julien only does that if he's ridiculously angry" I gulped and turned away; still unable to process that I was here but a few days ago.

"We shouldn't be here" She stated quickly before grabbing my arm and pulling me away. "I'll drive"

I sat in the passenger seat and broke down in tears; it didn't take long for us to back on the road. Rebekah driving faster than I'd even dream of.

"Please slow down, I don't want any tickets" She shook her head

"No we have to get away from here. Julien may have a wicked temper but he'd never even put a finger on a girl if they did something against him. He didn't even punish his sister for what she did"

"What are you saying?" I raised my brows and whimpered. She breathed deeply before glancing towards me.

"She must have done something very bad, and I mean bad"

"Like what?" I asked carefully

"Like planning something against me and my family" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"How close is James with him?"

"I'd say very, they were like brothers" She then nodded and processed my words.

"Well in that case it could be something to do with you as well"


	19. For You I'd Risk It All

**A/N~ This may be the last update for a while as my computer could be being sent in tomorrow for repair and I don't know when I'll be getting it back :S But here it is, hope you enjoy it ****x**

* * *

Chapter 18: For You I'd Risk It All

Julien's POV~

I knocked hard against the door; a dent began to appear in the wood. My body was jittering at the excitement and anticipation, but I'd have to remain calm, I didn't know what I was walking into. Alecia may not have been a very powerful witch but who knew of her little friends.

The door slowly opened so I began the crocodile tears, if it was one thing that I learnt of my dear sister it was how to act. My face was now wet with tears and just in time, the witch inside stepped forward.

"She's dead…they came…they've taken her from me" I whimpered and held my fist close to my heart.

"Oh my God, who? When?"

"My Alecia…he took her…he wanted revenge" The witches' hazel eyes glossed with fear and sadness, I fought the urge to smirk in her face, I had to finish the whole household.

"Come in, we'll get revenge. You know the prophecy, we have to kill the girl, it's the only way" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Not very powerful and not very wise" I stood up straight, she furrowed her brows. I smirked as I plunged my hand into her chest and removed her heart. She whimpered before collapsing to the ground. "I'll kill you all before you get your claws on that girl"

I let the organ slip from my fingertips before smirking; all I could hear was the beats of the rest of the witches that would soon be my victims.

* * *

James POV~

I sat in the town square as I looked through photographs of me and May. I still couldn't believe she was gone. I loved her with all my heart, and it's because I loved her I let her go. But she went to a good man…just a shame about her daughter Melanie. Thankfully Jane was much more like her Grandmother than Mel, if she wasn't I wouldn't be on bodyguard duty. I told myself that in a way she is my granddaughter, and she would've been if I didn't turn into a vampire. I remember the day me and May separated, it haunted my dreams often, and she was my true love. She wanted children and of course I couldn't deliver…despite being fond of trying.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket or my 'brick' as Jane called it. I quickly answered it and heard the voice of my latest chum.

"Damon where have you been?" I grumbled down the phone as I assumed he'd been beaten up by Klaus.

"Elena had the bright idea of trying to get Jeremy to kill Kol…I.E your bloodline" My heart went to my throat as he said 'Kol', not because I am from his bloodline, but because of Jane's prophecy. I cleared my throat.

"And where are they doing this?"

"Now and at her house" He quickly stated back, I could hear him open a cell door, he was most likely in some sort of cellar. My hand went to my forehead as I began to walk to the housing area, I couldn't run, damn humans were everywhere. And then is dawned on me.

"Shit…I can't get in…I haven't been invited" The awkward silence on the other end made me feel even tenser "If I'm lucky I'll see you later…" I hung up the phone and threw it to the ground, it smashing into little pieces. I then had an idea…Jane.

* * *

Jane's POV~

I sat in Caroline's room waiting, for some reason Elena and Jer told me to come here, but Care was nowhere to be seen. I guessed it was some vampire business since before Matt ushered me out I caught a glimpse of a load weapons piled on the table. But the whole journey to here was in silence, it frustrated the hell out of me.

I'd been waiting for Caroline for an hour now, my patience was growing thin. Looking around her bedroom I saw a drawing of her and a horse, it was cheesy but really cute, whoever made this for her was obviously fond of her. I walked out of her room and saw that Liz was dressed in her uniform.

"Jane I just need to go out…there's some trouble at the Grill" I nodded and grabbed my coat.

"I'll go home then…I'm sorry for hanging around. They told me to wait for Care" She nodded and opened the door; I jumped as I saw James. Liz got out her gun and pointed at him, but I lowered her hand. "It's ok, he's a friend" I looked at him and walked outside "What's wrong?"

"It's Elena and Jeremy….I just got off the phone to Damon. He says they're going to kill Kol" He muttered, my eyes widened and I began to run. "JANE!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"James he saved my life! I'm not going to let him die…or you" I said firmly and pushed his hand off my arm.

I ran down the street as fast as my human feet could carry me, I had to save him. It wasn't just that I owed him, it was something else…but I couldn't tell what.

I got to Elena's house and heard screams and shouts, I began to panic, was I too late or had Kol killed them? I burst in and saw them all in the kitchen, Kol's face blotchy and red as he roared in pain. They had pinned him into the corner and Elena shoved a cleaver into his torso.

"Jeremy now!" I heard Elena scream as I ran over clumsily. As Jeremy raised a stake I jumped in front of Kol and shielded his body, I scrunched my eyes closed and waited.

It wasn't till the tip of the stake was hovering over my chest did he stop, his eyes widened as he stared at me. My body was trembling with fear and adrenaline as I stared into Jeremy's infuriated eyes. My heart pounded in my chest as I breathed heavily, my legs becoming wobbly. I felt Kol's body behind mine; although I couldn't see it I could tell he was shocked.

"Jane what the fuck are you doing? We had him!" Elena barked, but Jeremy remained silent and just stared at me disgustingly.

I listened as Kol grumbled and growled as he removed the blade and threw it to the side. I couldn't speak, my body was still recovering. I then felt Kol move away, his eyes catching mine for a second as he walked away. He then vanished.

"How could you save someone like that? He tried to cut off my arms and kill Elena!" Jeremy finally roared at me, I felt something snap inside of me.

"Well he wouldn't be in here if you didn't try and kill him in the first place! You almost killed James! And I know you know that he was a part of Kol's bloodline but do you care? NO! You'd much rather kill him and release Silas!" I walked away but Jeremy pulled me back.

"You just saved a psychopath who you barely know…" I slapped his hand away and pushed him back. My eyes watered as I walked away, just before I left the house I turned back.

"He saved my life…I owed him" I stated firmly before stepping over the debris that was once a door. Once out of sight and earshot I let my tears fall, James was nowhere to comfort me and I'd just lost my closest friends. What had I just done? I began to run down the street until my legs gave way, I collapse to the ground and screamed into my palms. I'd ruined everything, this trip had been a nightmare…I just wanted to go home.

* * *

Kol's POV~

As I entered Nik's house I slammed the door behind me, I was grateful that the house was empty. I grabbed one of Nik's most expensive bottles; (I didn't even look at what it was) and retreated to my room, slamming the door once again. I sat on my bed and began to drink whatever I had; I coughed immediately realizing I just tried to drink brandy like wine. I rested it on my knee as I recall the events I'd just escaped, I couldn't escape my thoughts.

Why did she save me? She risked her friendships and life to save me…why? I didn't even thank her…Wait what? When did Kol Mikaelson thank humans? What is wrong with me?

I'd been battling myself for weeks that I hadn't even realized what I was fighting. It was so clear now; I'd been denying it since Founders Day.

_I loved her._


	20. Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 19: Stranger in a Strange Land

Jane's POV~

"You stay here" Jeremy coldly stated making me scowl. I didn't care if he was 'doing it for my own good' he didn't need to be an arsehole. Ever since saving Kol all I received was lectures about how bad Kol is, how evil he is, how he doesn't give money to charity, most of it I just ignored. Things had now gotten so bad that I left their house in the middle of the night and crashed at Damon's. At first he seemed pissed at me, but it soon passed. He obviously knew something that I didn't, and so did Bonnie. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks; apparently she was busy with Silas stuff. It didn't bother me, she did what she wanted, she had her own life, unlike me. Luckily James stood up for me, of course he would, he was awesome and I'd also saved his life.

Everyone emptied the boat but I remained seated, I hated this. They only brought me here so I couldn't go out, and possibly meet Kol. I don't know why they were throwing such a paddy; I hadn't even spoken to him since saving him. They began to walk away, but Jeremy turned back.

"And don't do anything stupid Jane…"

"Arsehole…You're worse than my parents at the moment" He winced as if I'd just hurt him, but I didn't care, I was too mad. They brought me along to this creepy island to sit in a boat and wait for their great return. I could've stayed at home with Caroline and James but 'oh no!' I had to follow them. I smirked as I stood up and shouted out towards the group.

"Shame I don't have any pictures of Kol I can snog!" I saw Damon turn and roll his eyes at me, but he couldn't hide his smile. I laughed to myself and tried to think of something I could do for however long they'd be.

I managed to sit for an hour, without any entertainment. And in the wait I discovered that there wasn't any signal and managed to teach myself how to fish-braid. But now I was bored and throwing pebbles into the lake didn't seem fun anymore. I let out a frustrated growl before kicking the boat; I wished it was Jeremy's head.

* * *

Damon's POV~

I couldn't help but be amused by Jane, she knew how to be a pain when she wanted to, and she defiantly had right to at the moment. Elena and Jeremy were taking this too far. Even Caroline and Bonnie had forgiven her! I walked behind Jeremy and after many cautious looks from Stefan I finally spoke.

"You know being a dick towards her will only piss her off…" Jeremy turned around and coldly stared at me. I raised my hands. "Just some advice. You two are taking this all too far" Now Elena spun around and folded her arms.

"She saved Kol, we had him right there and she stopped the plan. Jeremy would have the map by now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well we're here! And we have the Professor who has been there before. So therefor we need no map" Jeremy grumbled and continued to walk on, in his moody teenage way. I shook my head, this was all stupid. I then realized a possible cause for Jeremy's ridiculous actions…he had a crush on her. I forced myself not to chuckle; I didn't need a stake through me.

* * *

Jane's POV~ 

I sat in the boat and tapped my thighs whilst humming any song that popped into my head. My IPod had now run out of battery and I had eaten a lot of the snacks left behind. What can I say, I'm a comfort eater.

It'd been 2 hours now, and there was nothing. I'd finally had enough, fuck him, and fuck the system! I stood up and ran towards where they vanished from sight. Hopefully there weren't any bears…or unfriendly vampires for that matter.

I'd been walking through the woods for ages now and I managed to dodge may man traps…or whatever these things were. When I thought about it, they were most likely vampire traps. Obviously someone knew we were coming, and someone who was anti vampire, maybe some hunting chums of Jeremy's. There wasn't much light coming from the tree tops so I was relieved to see the bright sunlight in the opening before me. I cautiously trotted towards it and saw a deserted quarry. I looked for a path around and quickly spotted one, but as I reached it I saw something slumped in the distance.

I ran towards the curled up lump on the floor and gasped as I realized what it was. I turned it over and was slightly relieved that it was a very pale and grey Kol; I was expecting to see a blood covered and rotting body, so in a weird way it was a relief. I remembered that James told me that only white oak stakes could kill an Original, which Kol happily was. I examined his chest and winced as I saw many small wooden stakes along with a large one that remained in his body.

I pulled the largest one out first and began to try and pull the smaller ones out, but my short nails couldn't grip them enough, I needed a knife. Something that I didn't carry with me and had left on the boat.

"Smart move Jane" I mumbled to myself and tried to plan what to do. I stared at his face for a moment, it was eerily peaceful.

Suddenly his eyes burst open and he breathed rapidly, despite having wood through his lungs. His eyes darted side to side until they caught with mine. He looked genuinely confused.

"It's ok...but I need to get the rest out" He raised an eyebrow until remembrance flashed across his face. He began to growl, but I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll kill him!" He stated firmly. "I don't care about the curse"

"What Jeremy did this to you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No, another of his kind…"

"Well he's an idiot then…but I really need to get the rest of that stuff out of your chest" He grumbled as he tried to stand up, instinctively I helped him. "We'll go back to the boat" He didn't complain as I led him back down the path I had just come.

"Take your shirt off" I stated firmly as he made himself comfortable on the boat. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't budge. I grumbled and then started to remove his jacket and shirt; I could almost feel his smirk.

"If that's all I had to do to get you to take my clothes off I would've done it earlier" I ignored him and pulled away his layers, revealing his toned chest. I then began to feel uncomfortable and I knew he could tell. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're embarrassed?" I rolled my head towards him and glared at him until he stopped giggling.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I stated as I pulled out some tweezers.

"You could help me unbutton my trousers…" His final joke didn't get the response he was expecting. I pushed at one of the little stakes making him grumble and complain. This time it was me who was smirking.

* * *

Kol's POV~

Except the little stakes in my body, this wasn't such a bad experience. Little nursey was just as pleasing to the eye as the way her touch felt against my skin, even if she was pulling wood from my chest. I could tell she was growing increasingly frustrated with my rapid healing, every time she missed a bit it'd heal before she could go back to it.

She growled with frustration making me smirk, she had a sexy growl. She stood up and went to the first aid box and revealed a small knife. She then sat beside me again and smiled.

"Do you want me to sanitize this?" She giggled and the dug it into my skin. The pain was bearable; anyway I got a good view of her cleavage whilst she worked.

Once she'd finished she held up her bloodied fingers and looked for something to clean it with. When she wasn't paying attention I grabbed her hand and licked the dripping blood from her finger. She looked at me with pure disgust as she rubbed them onto my clothes.

"You do realize that was disgusting…" I smirked and shuffled, pleased with myself until she spoke again. "But I guess you have that effect on women"

"Now that's just uncalled for" I acted insulted, but it still chipped away at my pride.

"And licking your own blood off my finger wasn't?" I shrugged my shoulders

"A qwerk of mine" I beamed at her as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't hate me, who could? I'm just so damn adorable. She stood up and started cleaning away all the wood that was extracted from my chest.

"Bet you have many qwerks Kol….Hey do you want to keep these for your scrapbook?" She laughed to herself before throwing them into the water. Her personality made me smile; she was certainly a very interesting character. She grabbed my ruined shirt and immersed it in the water and applied it to where my wounds once were.

"Can't help but touch me eh?"

"You have blood smears all over your body…" She stated back calmly.

"Ooo you're a messy worker then" I winked and she began to laugh, I finally broke through her tough and sarcastic façade. Her laugh made me smile something I thought was once impossible. There was a long silence once she'd finished laughing, just the waves slapping against the beach. I looked towards her and sighed. "Thank you for saving me the other day…and helping me today" She looked genuinely shocked but she smiled.

"What? No sexual innuendo?" I laughed

"Do you want one?" I asked with my signature smirk, she began to chuckle and ran her fingers through her golden hair.

"Well it's too late for one now" She stated back with a smile. I couldn't believe this was happening…to me. I noticed that she kept looking up at the darkening sky and the woods in the distance, which often followed with a sigh.

"When are they coming back?" I asked with a frown, but she shrugged her shoulders, her smile had now worn off and had been replaced with a saddened look. "What they were just going to leave you here? By yourself without protection? Bearing in mind that they're about to awaken Silas?" I frowned to myself, that was just cruel. Unless they'd met their timely ends in which I'd happily celebrate. I sighed and looked out on the lake.

"What are you thinking?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm thinking that it's not safe for you to be sitting here alone…"

"I'm not alone I have you" She replied, she didn't realize how much those words affected me, but I continued to speak.

"We'll go back before we're trapped here forever" Before she could create a reply I started up the boat. She didn't seem to create a fuss about it either, which was a blessing in itself.

Once we got back to Mystic Falls I soon began to wonder if they were worried about her, but well…they should've gone back to her sooner. And I liked the idea that whilst I was driving with her by my side sleeping, they were panicking, and good riddance.

"Are we back yet?" She mumbled through her drowsy voice. I gripped hard against the wheel as her voice made me shiver, why had I become so pathetic?

"We're in town…but where do you want to go?" I remembered that she was first at the Gilbert's but since their argument she went somewhere else, but I didn't know where. But the reply I got literally startled me.

"Yours…"

* * *

**A/N- Turns out we forgot to take my laptop in for repairs so I've still got my PC until whenever :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review :) Much love x**


	21. Sweet Emotion

Chapter 20: Sweet Emotion

Jane's POV~

I hoped and prayed that my plan worked, after all if it went wrong it went terribly wrong, and I would've ruined everything. I had to know for myself if Kol was just another typical man that would take advantage of me, it wasn't my best idea since he was a 1000 year old vampire. But to my annoyance and self-loathing I fell asleep before I could see the results.

"Jane, wake up, we're here" Kol's soft voice woke me and to my surprise we weren't anywhere I knew.

"W-where are we?" I asked as I sat up, my furrowed brow making him smile.

"Somewhere" He smirked as he held out his hand "Trust me"

"Trust is earned" I smirked; he rolled his eyes and kept his hand out.

"Ok, take this as a thank you for saving my life"

"Fine, but don't doing any freaky vampire shit alright?"

"And why would I do that Jane Thomas?" He tilted his head, pretending to be confused.

"Because you are the master of qwerks" I took his hand and remained silent as he led me to destination unknown. "We are in Mystic Falls right?"

He nodded in reply before scooping me up into his strong arms, I scrunched my eyes closed as I knew what was about to happen. A gush of wind later and we came to a standstill, he carefully set me down. I opened my eyes cautiously, and gasped at the sight.

The night sky was blanketed with stars which shone brightly along with a crescent moon which reflected off of the lake. It was astonishing that a place like this still existed.

"Kol when did you find this?" I gasped as I looked towards him; he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk towards the small lake.

"When I was human" He shrugged and looked away.

"You always seem to surprise me Kol. You pretend to be cold, heartless and cruel…You are just misunderstood" I stared into his angelic face and waited for a smile, but all I got was an angered face.

"I shouldn't have brought you here" He shook his head and cursed to himself.

"Why do you always do that? Hide from who you are, like emotions are wrong? What is wrong with me Kol? I wish you'd stop giving me mixed messages, I'm not a pathetic girl who you can take advantage of!" I barked as he scowled at me.

"You are meant to hate me!" He roared back, he was now inches away from my face. I felt my blood boil, he had to ruin everything.

"Then give me a reason to!"

"I am a cold heart killer, and you know what I enjoy it" I rolled my eyes away from him and folded my arms. "I could kill you Jane" He said calmer than before.

"Then hurry up and do so because I'm fed up of waiting!" I growled with frustration and turned away from him, but I was pulled back.

His dark eyes staring into mine, my heart began to race, I was petrified. He breathed deeply before pulling me into his chest, his lips pressing hard against mine. He pulled me in tighter as he forced our kiss to become more desperate and passionate. I could barely catch a breath but I couldn't stop. A pause for breath we lingered face to face, I couldn't take my eyes off of his. He carefully stroked my cheek before reconnecting our lips briefly.

"Jane, your special to me…I love you…but I shouldn't" Before I could muster up a reply his lips were against mine again, I could tell this kiss was to keep me quiet. "You've made me question everything, and I hate it. I hate what you've done to me…but I can stop thinking about you" My eyes were now glossed and widened with disbelief, what was he playing at?

"Kol…" I mumbled with hurt.

"And it's because I love you that you have to forget this…" He pulled away my vervain necklace and held it in his hand tightly. I breathed heavily and let a tear fall from my eye.

"Please don't…" The corner of his mouth twitched as he stoked my cheek. His eyes were now glued to mine, as dark as the night I first met him.

"You are going to forget this, forget what I just told you" He paused "We've just arrived, and you were asking me when I found this place…You won't remember that I love you, or of our kiss" He stepped back and sighed, I then forgot.

* * *

Kol's POV~

She began to giggle once I stood back, I wondered if she had been ingesting vervain also. Her necklace was now around her neck again and a smile was back on her face, just how I liked it.

"Kol, you didn't answer my question" I frowned with confusion; she rolled her eyes "When did you find this place?" I sighed with relief.

"A long time ago, come on" I took her hand and led her towards the car but she pulled back.

"We've only just arrived! I want to stay for a while" She protested.

"We should go back, Jeremy and El…"

"I don't care about them" She interrupted "Can we just stay a little longer? It's so beautiful here" She sighed and looked back towards the lake. I shrugged my shoulders and rested against the car.

"I'm staying here" I replied but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, but I'm going to go take pictures" I rolled my eyes and then jumped into the car, humans and their obsessive picture taking.

* * *

Jeremy's POV~

I began to panic as I noticed that the boat and Jane had vanished; only small pieces of blood stained wood remained. I was the first back feeling guilty that I'd just left her here, but now I was furious. I ran my fingers through my hair before kicking the remaining boat. Damon appearing by my side.

"Where's Jane?" He stared me dead in the eye; I didn't reply "I told you to leave her at home!"

* * *

Kol's POV~

I glanced at my watch and frowned, how long did it take to take a blasted picture? I got out of the car and put my senses on heightened. I smelt blood…that wasn't good. I followed the scent immediately leading me to Jane. I began to panic and ran to her side, her face didn't even show any emotion or pain, and she just sighed and looked at her leg. Blood was seeping through her leggings, my face changed briefly at the sweet smell. Her heart was now beating faster, which didn't really surprise me.

"What happened?" I asked calmly and knelt beside her.

"Well, I'd love to say that I was running from a bear or a wolf" She bit into her lip and looked up innocently "I kinda… fell" I began to chuckle "It's not funny Kol! Sorry that I'm not some badass vampire who heals as the speed of light!"

"I'm badass now?" I smirked with pride

"Take it as a complement, I don't care!" She tried to stand up but stumbled "Could you actually help me instead of giggling like a frikin hyena!"

"Ok, ok just calm down!" She pointed in my face and scowled.

"Do not tell me to calm down" I raised my hands until she calmed herself. I bit into my wrist and held it out. "Nope"

"Do you want to heal or not"

"I don't want to take the risk" She shrugged and looked down at her wound.

"Risk of wha…hey!" I protested with a scowl "What's wrong with vampires?"

"Is that a serious question Kol?" I smirked in reply "Just help me up"

"Nope" I mocked her and bit down on my wrist again "Not until you've healed…Honestly I recommend it" I smirked and tilted my head "Wouldn't want me to lose control now would we?"

She sighed with frustration before lifting my wrist and drinking. Despite that she didn't mean to, it sent me crazy. I fought all of my urges as her soft lips touched my skin.

"Good girl" I smirked as she continued to drink. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a dog" She replied coldly. I chuckled and held out my hand, she took it instantly so I lifted her into my arms with ease. "I can walk you know"

"I know" I smirked and carried her towards the car.

* * *

Caroline's POV~

I felt as if I had been crying for hours now, this heightened emotion thing was a curse sometimes. I knew I should have gone with Elena, but of course I wasn't allowed. Now Jane had vanished and who knew if she was still alive. What made things worse was the poorly timed text from Tyler. My mum had come in twice now to try and comfort me but with no results, the tap at the door indicated her third attempt.

"What!?" I barked as she cautiously entered my room, her hear was racing, I hated myself for making her fear me.

"There's someone here to see you" She smiled as I dragged myself off the bed and past her.

As I stormed out of my room my foul mood vanished as I saw the familiar smile at the front door. I appeared in front of her within seconds and had pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead!" I cried slightly making her giggle. She tapped my back indicating that I was holding her too tight. As I stepped back I saw Kol hovering beside her awkwardly, my smile turned into a frown.

"I'm alright Care, Kol found me and brought me here" She smiled reassuringly, but a scent of blood caught my senses.

"Are you hurt?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I was but I'm healed now" I growled to myself, how could they let this happen to her?

"I'm going to kill Jeremy!" I grumbled

"Not before I do…if you'll excuse me" Kol left without another word.

"He better be joking!" I said with slight fear.

"Yes he better be" Once she spoke the now distant Kol turned his head towards us with a devilish smirk. "He is"

* * *

Jane's POV~

Caroline and I were now having an unplanned slumber party which amused her mum greatly. I always liked Liz; she would always look after me when I ran away from home. We sat watching Mean Girls whilst eating bundles of sweets that happened to be in the cupboard. Care kept glancing towards me, obviously wanting to say something.

"What's the matter Care?" I rolled my head towards her and smiled, she sighed deeply.

"Maybe I should tell Elena that you're ok" I shook my head.

"Do not let them know I'm ok…I want them to feel bad about what they did" I shoved strawberry laces into my mouth as she nodded.

"So you and Kol…" She narrowed her eyed.

"So you and Klaus…" I mocked before smirking at her. "Kol and I are just friends, you should thank him. He's saved my life twice now….ah, I shouldn't have said that" I bit down on my gum, why did I just say that? So far Jeremy was the only one to know, and as much as I love Care she was a huge blabber mouth.

"WHAT?" She snatched the remote off me and turned the TV on standby. "Twice? There's a first time? And you didn't tell me!"

"Well in my defence I haven't told Elena, Bonnie or James" I sighed "And Jeremy was by accident…" I sighed deeply; I hated the memory of what happened.

"Jane, you can tell me anything…" She whispered with a smile, she tapped my leg reassuringly.

"My friends and I…were at a nightclub. I kept getting calls from Liam so I went outside and I was…" I breathed deeply "Taken down an alleyway…" Caroline's mouth dropped as I looked down, ashamed.

"Why haven't you told us?" I shrugged

"It wasn't really important; nothing else happened…He saved me before anything did" I smiled weakly. She quickly pulled me into a hug. "Please don't tell anyone Caroline, I mean it! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Just don't tell anyone, not even Bonnie!"

"Of course Jane…" I sighed with relief.

"Thank you"

* * *

Kol's POV~

That was too close for comfort, I risked too much. I was torturing myself with these thoughts and actions that I didn't think through. What possessed me to take her there? I was just glad that I was able to compel her to forget, but there was still a part of me that wished I didn't.

"Elijah! Where are you?!" I rolled my eyes a Rebekah came storming into the library "Have you seen Elijah?"

"Nope" I sarcastically said, but then my mind drifted to Jane for the briefest moment "He's probably left us again, at least he can"

I jumped up and walked away from my annoying little sister, I didn't want to be in her company.

"What's up with you?" She called back "Has that little ballerina rejected you?" She snickered

"You better keep your mouth shut Bekah" She smirked and rolled her eyes

"Thought so"


	22. Night of the Hunter

Chapter 21: Night of the Hunter

Jane's POV~

I looked at my watch and hurried with my preparations. It was almost 10pm and I was sneaking out, just like I used to when I was younger. Although it wasn't really a problem leaving the Salvatore's house, but I didn't practically want to be followed by either brothers or my roomie James. I wrapped myself in my leather jacket and Kol's jacket that I still haven't been able to return. I held tightly onto my heels as I slowly climbed out of the window, managing not to rip my dress or ruining my look. I wasn't particularly worried anyway; I had plenty practise of climbing in and out of windows. Carefully sliding down the roof I saw Kol waiting for me at the bottom, he smiled up at me making me extra cautious of flashing.

"Jump down and I'll catch you" He whispered.

"What so you can look up my dress?" I stated back as I got closer to the edge. He began to chuckle and moved closer.

"The knight in shining armour always gets to look" His signature smirk made me laugh at him.

"Since when do I need rescuing?" I jinxed myself and too my annoyance he caught me effortlessly, he smirked as he held me tightly in his arms.

"Since now" He stated before placing me down. I quickly straightened my dress and removed his jacket, holding it out for him.

"Here. I've been trying to hide it for weeks now…and thank you" He took the jacket and began to walk towards the car he supposedly stole from his brother. Despite him only walking I had to run after him.

"Sweet car" I stated as I looked around the sports car, he smirked at me in agreement as we drove off.

I managed to drag Kol into the nearby city's clubs, but it wasn't as difficult as I was expecting. We'd both sneaked out from our houses and were on the journey to drunkenness. I held his hand as we walked into the latest club, which surprised him; he was cute when he wanted to be. The beat of the music hit us immediately, it seemed like I was the only one who recognised the song that had just begun, _Tinie Tempah's Pass Out. _He looked generally confused at the music making me laugh at him. I shook my head, abandoned him and joined the dancers on the floor.

* * *

Kol's POV~

I sat at the bar watching her own the dance floor, I snarled into my glass as many men threw themselves at her. Maybe I'd have words with them after…or just kill them. I was mesmerized as the lights hit her as she twirled. I downed my drink as she came over; she smiled as she hopped onto the stool beside me.

"Come and dance Kol" She lightly tugged at my arm but I pulled it away.

"You've got plenty of company" I scowled as I looked towards the group of her admirers; she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes but I came with you…Plus you're the only attractive one in this room" She smiled and ordered a drink "But you already knew that"

"I know all too well…you're not too bad yourself" She laughed as I picked up the next shot.

"Nothing to your high standards majesty" She replied with a scowl. "After all I'm Quasimodo" She fake laughed before sipping at her drink. I raised my eyebrow and leaned in closer to her.

"You really think that?" I asked forcefully, she looked away with embarrassment. "Jane?"

""Yes…I don't want to talk about it" I was stunned, and angry, how could she think herself like that? She walked away so I followed her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, she raised her eyes at my serious look.

"You are beautiful…don't listen to what anyone says otherwise" She smiled at me and hugged me, her beating heart against my chest.

"I don't care if you don't give to charity….you're much more fun" I raised an eyebrow in confusion so she clarified. "They tried to put me off you"

I went to reply but some pathetic human stood beside her, undressing her with his eyes. I tilted my head towards him as he leaned into her, making her look slightly disturbed.

* * *

Jane's POV~

"How bout a quickie babe?" He slurred through intoxicated and cigarette breath, I coughed and pushed him back.

"No thank you!" I calmly stated, I wasn't scared this time, I had Kol with me.

He didn't listen to me and slapped my arse. My shocked features caught the attention of Kol, he looked fuming, and if looks could kill then this guy would be sprawled across the floor. The stranger gave out a smokers laugh and moved in for a kiss, I slapped him immediately. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed me tightly, only to cause Kol to move closer to him dangerously.

"You heard her…she's with me" He growled and protectively moved me behind him. The man obviously thought he was the stronger one, he was twice the size, but how wrong he was.

"Kol calm down!" I spoke calmly again, but this time with fear. I was scared what he'd do, to my relief he listened to me. I decided to make my own opinions of Kol, as so far everything that was told to me wasn't true.

"Not so fast!" Before I could stop him the man punched Kol straight in the face, causing his vampire features to show. Suddenly Kol was effortlessly dragging the human behind him, causing the attention of his friends.

"Kol please! Stop!" I begged him as I chased after them onto the back. We were followed and I was soon held tightly between two huge men.

"Leave or the girl gets it" I struggled to get free, not through fear of what they'd do, but what Kol would do.

"Hmm…no" He smirked before plunging his fangs into his victims neck, ripping his heart out before me. I screamed as I watched the still beating heart fall from his palms. Before the others had time to react, he'd ripped their hearts out too, leaving me shaking with fear.

"W-What did you do?!" I managed to mutter as he wiped his blooded hands clean.

"They touched you…I didn't like it" He shrugged his shoulders and began to drag the corpses into the shadows.

"Couldn't you have just compelled them to leave?!" I barked with raised eyebrows, I felt uneasy and dizzy.

"No because I like to kill…Killing is fun, the last breath of their pathetic lives and I get to enjoy it" He snarled in my face, he was beginning to petrify me and I was stunned.

"You're a sick, sick monster" I turned on my heels and stormed off. I heard him growl as he followed me. Why did I even bother? I tried to see past everything, but he just proved them all right, I was a fool in thinking otherwise.


	23. I've Been Strolling In Forever

Chapter 22: I've Been Strolling In Forever

Jane's POV~

"Why did you kill those innocent people?" I barked as we drove down the main street, away from the murder scene he'd just created. My heart was beating fast with fear and panic. I didn't know how I'd sleep tonight after watching Kol rip their hearts out. I just wanted to go home.

"They weren't innocent…they shouldn't of touched you!" He roared back, his fingers getting tighter around the wheel.

"I'm not you're property! You do not own me!" I screamed back with a finger in his face, I felt possessed with rage.

"Maybe I should! Stop you from acting like a strumpet!" He growled. His vampire features showing, which made me shake with fear; I had almost forgotten what he was.

The argument was growing rapidly as we drove down the back roads; Kol's speed growing made the trees beside the road turn into a blur. I gripped tighter and tighter at the seat until I screamed at him.

"STOP THE CAR!" He growled before slamming on the breaks.

Our bodies were thrown forward, mine being more effected than his. I removed my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me I began to walk away. My blood was boiling, I was so infuriated. I wish I never came out tonight, why did I even think this was a good idea. Kol had not only ruined my friendships, he embarrassed me, scared me and killed innocent people. I wobbled in my heels as I walked through bumps in the road. Kol still stayed in the car but was slowly following me. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, I wish I didn't wear these clothes, but I wasn't expecting to be walking home.

Kol finally pulled beside me and lowered the window; he leaned over and looked generally concerned, but it was probably just an act. I stopped and folded my arms, I breathed heavily at the rage that was gradually building.

"Get back in the car Jane" He calmly stated but I ignored him, staying where I was.

"No. Not until you apologise!" I barked back through gritted teeth.

"Why should I? You provoked me! I meant every word" He replied bitterly and scowled.

"You arsehole!" I shouted back and leaned into the window. "No wonder your brother daggered you! You're a pain in the arse!" He began to laugh at me making me even madder.

"You're all about the arse aren't you darling" His attention was caught by the flashing blue lights pulling up behind us.

A police officer jumped out of the car and walked towards us with a disgusted look. I then realized what it looked like, it looked even worse with my leather jacket and short dress.

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" The officer calmly stated. Kol fell back in the seat and burst into laughter.

"Officer there's been a mistake…we were having an argument" I tried to sound calm, but my voice wavered. It didn't help that Kol was pissing himself in the solitude of his car. "Kol do something!"

"Mam, don't make this more difficult than it already is…I don't want to handcuff you" Kol roared with laughter even more before stepping outside the car.

"I was only offering her a ride…I didn't realize she was a prostitute" He calmly stated, he didn't even flinch. My mouth dropped as I looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm not a prostitute!" I whined, but Kol pulled an innocent face, the cop believing him. I scowled at him before walking over towards the cop. "You couldn't afford me anyway" Kol flinched as I stated it, I smirked at him. I showed my now cuffed hands at Kol, whose eyes widened. "Much rather go to jail than be in your company anyway" He flinched again before appearing beside the officer.

"Sir! Stand back!" He raised a gun and wavered it, but Kol didn't budge.

There was a load bang as the bullet shot through Kol's stomach; I jumped back in shock as he grumbled in pain. Kol snatched the gun off him and compelled him to forget. Before I knew it we were driving again, Kol was obviously uncomfortable.

We arrived at his house and I helped him in. As always Klaus was out, and the house was completely emptied. Rebekah had moved out and Elijah had disappeared, but that's what Kol told me. We made it to his room and I helped him down.

"You know this is the third time I've had to help you!" I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. "Do you have anything that I can get this out with" I asked as I examined the bleeding hole in his side. There was no reply so I looked up to realize he was staring my face, his eyes narrowing as they caught with mine.

"When you said I couldn't afford you?" He asked with a furrowed brow, I chuckled and removed my jacket.

"You can't afford me because I'm not for sale…Now how can I get this out?" I quickly asked.

He rolled his eyes and plunged his fingers into his wounds. I turned away at the gruesome sight, when looking back he was holding the bullet. I plucked it from his blooded fingers and put it on his bedside table.

"You're not going to lick your fingers this time?" He smiled and shook his head. The silence followed as I sat beside him; for once he had nothing to say. I then began to think about returning back to the boarding house, but I wouldn't be able to get in. I sighed and caught his attention.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Do you have any spare rooms for the night?" I rolled my eyes towards him and his signature smirk had taken over his face. I rolled my eyes. "And that's not an invitation into my pants…And! I'm not selling myself!" He began to chuckle at the memory of a police officer thinking I was a prostitute. "I may have to get rid of these clothes…"

Before I could speak again his lips were against mine. I was taken back, but unlike when Jeremy did it, I liked it. I began to kiss him back, my hand instinctively running through his dark hair and pulling him in closer.

* * *

Kol's POV~ 

I don't think she realized how crazy she sent me; with her I had no or little self-control. I knew she wasn't setting me up, I just wished she worded things better. _I may have to get rid of these clothes _defiantly sent me over the edge, by her reaction she wasn't thinking what I was thinking, but she soon changed her mind.

I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her body into mine. Her sweet taste in my mouth made me want to rip her clothes off and take her as mine, but something inside me didn't want to ruin this. This was perfect, she was perfect, and I may have to thank that officer for shooting me and putting me in this situation.

Her soft hands were running up my bare chest as she moaned in my mouth. I pulled back and stared into her brown eyes, the light from my lamp reflecting off them. I thumbed her cheek and smiled, she was beautiful and I was falling for her…Wait what? I jumped up away from her, she looked shocked and embarrassed. What was I thinking? What was wrong with me? I'm incapable of love…I am the rebellious, unpredictable Original…or so I thought. How could a human girl have this effect on me?

"I'm so sorry…I must go" She ran past me and covered her face, but I stopped her and pulled her towards me. Our chest colliding.

"No, you're not. You're staying here" I stated firmly and left the room briskly.

I went into Bekah's old room expecting to see some clothes that she left behind, but no such luck. I returned to my room and saw Jane patiently sitting on my bed, to my relief she removed her shoes first. It seemed like she was well trained. I went into my wardrobe and grabbed one of my t-shirts and threw it to her.

"That's all I have…" She looked surprised, as if I was going to make her sleep naked…although the thought wasn't bad.

"Thank you Kol" She kissed my cheek and went into my bathroom. I shook my head free from pathetic thoughts and jumped into bed. I turned the lamp off and closed my eyes. I'd fix this all in the morning, but now I was tired. Just as I began to drift off I felt someone climb into my bed, but I fell asleep anyway.

I opened my eyes as the bright moonlight shone on my face. I grumbled as I turned over, only to be greeted by her peaceful sleeping face. I found myself staring at her angelic face for some time, I couldn't even tell how long. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into her pillow more, I smiled. This was the first time a woman slept beside me…that hadn't had sex with me or wasn't going to be dead by daybreak. How pathetic had I become?

**You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

* * *

_A/N~ I know that Kol is getting pretty annoying by keep pushing her away, but I thought that it'd be more realistic. He's an Original vampire who's probably never loved before and who has no regard for human life, so I thought that it'd be better if he's having physiological battles with himself instead of jumping into the lovey dovey stuff like in my previous stories. Sorry that this story and the others have been delayed, I've been working on my assignment for college, but next week I'm off :D So hopefully I can get some more writing done. As always thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Much love x_

_**Bold= E.T Katy Perry** _


	24. Where Do We Go From Here?

**I would like to thank ShiloCoulter for this suggestion; I really appreciate it so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Where Do We Go From Here?

Jane's POV~

As I opened my eyes I became startled at my surroundings, but I soon calmed down once I realized where I was. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up quietly, Kol was still sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake him. I couldn't help but smile at his slumber state, he looked unbelievably cute.

I was gasping for a drink so I carefully stepped out of bed and cautiously out of the bedroom; luckily he was still fast asleep. I remained quiet all the way down stairs and after a few minutes trying to navigate myself around the house I made it to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge I saw a draw full of blood bags, I just rolled my eyes and then grabbed a water bottle.

"Hello Jane" Klaus appeared beside me making me jump and drop the bottle, he caught it instantly. "Did I scare you?" He smirked but I just lightly pushed him out of the way. "Interesting that you're in my brothers clothes yet you do not smell of him" I placed my hands on my hips and scowled.

"He lent me them so I could sleep thank you very much! I didn't particularly want to sleep in my dress" He sniggered

"Never mind, I'm sure I can find you something to wear" I smiled.

"Ah yes, Caroline told me about your fashion sense, not bad" I smirked and sat at the table. "And please…it's pretty awkward currently" I bit into my gums and looked away.

"I'll see what I can find"

* * *

Klaus's fashion sense was worrying for a man…it was too good. I just thought he was lucky when he chose Caroline's ball gown, but now I thought he had a serious talent. If Caroline didn't hurry up and date him, I'd have him for myself!

I smiled as I left the bedroom and back down to the drawing room where Klaus was scribbling in a sketch pad…I then realized it was him that had gave Caroline the drawings.

"You know Care keeps that horse drawing on display" I smiled as he awkwardly looked away. I walked over to him paintings and flicked through "These are awesomely…weird…but in a good way"

He chuckled and appeared beside me, making me jump. I still couldn't get used to what everyone seemed to be.

"Oh, by the way…thank you for these. I really appreciate it"

"Well I couldn't have you walking around my house in just my brother's top" I smiled and then sat down. "So what's going on between you two? Out of curiosity"

"Fuck knows" I sighed and looked down "Getting fed up with it now" I rested my chin on my fist.

"I could imagine…My brother isn't one for showing emotion"

"You sure 'bout that? In my view he's fucked up in the head! One minute he's kissing me and then the next" I shrugged my shoulders "I can't be doing with this!" I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

"Jane…" Klaus muttered

"I've had a shit life! All through my childhood I've been an outcast hated by my parents and I still don't know why! The only two people who were there for me are now dead and I've come home to all of this…My best friends are vampires, witches and a…doppelgänger? My best friends brother is a hunter and is in love with me…I find out that a vampire who once was with my grandmother has been watching over me since I was a child, I've lost my friends because I tried to save your stupid brother and now…" I sarcastically laughed "I have a 1000 year old original vampire fucking with my feelings…I'VE HAD ENOUGH"

I flopped down onto the chair and ran my fingers through my hair, letting the tears roll. I breathed heavily as I tried to stop the tears rolling, this was too embarrassing. To my surprise Klaus crouched down to my level and placed a hand onto my shoulder, I looked up into his blue eyes. He wiped my tear away with his thumb and lightly smiled.

"But you are alive Jane, that's what it comes down to" He muttered with a smile, suddenly I didn't feel so bad. I smiled back before pulling him into a hug; he seemed surprised by it but soon started patting my back.

"You are a good friend Klaus…"

"Brother…" Klaus stood up and looked towards Kol who looked infuriated, I gulped with fear. For a brief second the veins under his eyes appeared as he scrunched his fists tighter.

"So you're after my brother now are you?" Kol growled and folded his arms "And Jeremy?"

"What are you on about Kol?" I frowned

"I see you took your advantage Nik, thought you were after the other blonde?" He ignored me; I dropped my mouth with offence.

"That other blonde has a name and happens to be my friend!" I barked back

"I thought you lost all of your beloved friends" My heart panged at his words

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You have no right!" My voice was wavering slightly.

"Kol let me explain…" Klaus tried to speak but Kol ignored him and stepped towards me, but I stood my ground.

"Maybe I should've left you that night in New York…Then I wouldn't have you as my problem" It felt as if he plunged a knife into my heart. My breaths were now shallow as I let a stray tear fall "Look at you pathetic"

"How dare you…" I whispered barely. He brought his face closer to mine, dark veins under his eyes.

"It is what you deserve" He growled

That's when it snapped. Before I could even stop myself…I slapped him. His eyes widened with realization on what I had done. He stepped back shocked

"I'm done, Kol. I'm done with your bullshit…" I lightly shook my head before baring my teeth "I never want to see you again" I barged past him and left the house without another word.


	25. Life after You

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, it means a lot that you like this story! I'm sorry for the delay, I was planning to get more chapters done over the half term but I didn't :/ Anyway here it is **** x**

* * *

Chapter 24: Life after You

Jane's POV~

Dancing didn't even seem to sooth my broken and aching heart, why it hurt so much I didn't know. Kol was a swine, how could I have been so blind? With no comfort from Elena I remained locked up in the spare bedroom of the boarding house, with nothing but my negative thoughts to keep me company.

I flicked through the music on my phone but I didn't even care, it was like a part of me died, I was so confused. We weren't even together and my reaction to this was as if we were. Maybe it was because I put so much trust into him, and hope that he'd love me. But he just turned out to be another scumbag trying to use me. My pathetic trusting self fell for it, and big time.

Trapped inside due to the ridiculous weather I felt claustrophobic, alone and broken. I couldn't escape and I couldn't even call Sophia.

A knock on the door distracted me, I reluctantly got up and answered the door. Caroline stood with a warm smile, someone obviously sent her to cheer me up.

"What do you want Care?" I muttered with a sigh.

"To talk to you…I'm not having you wasting your holiday being miserable…"

"I've always been miserable, I'm just good at hiding it" I tilted my head and leaned into the door. "I should've gone home after the funeral" I looked down away from her eyes, afraid of the response.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room, forcing me to sit down she placed her hands on her hips.

"You are going to tell me what is wrong, or I won't leave this room" I looked away and pulled my sleeves down to cover my hands.

"What if Elena or someone hears?" She sighed sympathetically and flopped beside me.

"They're out, don't worry" I bit into my gums and slowly looked into her eyes.

"I-I'm just upset about…Kol" I sighed "I went out with him the other night and stayed round" Her mouth dropped "And no we didn't. Think better of me Care"

"Ok! Ok!" I sighed and looked towards the window.

"I just thought he was…different"

* * *

Kol's POV~

I rested the beer bottle against my throbbing forehead; why had I drank this much? The answer was obvious but I didn't want to admit it…I regretted every word I said and I missed her. Rebekah had now moved back in, much to my annoyance, but she kept her distance. What was I meant to do now? All I wanted to do was get Jane back…but I didn't even have her in the first place.

I stepped over the many corpses that were scattered across the bars floor. I hoped that leaving town would help, but it only made things worse. Every time I tried to force her out of my mind, thoughts of her crawled back. Even turning off the strands of my humanity off didn't work, this had to be witchcraft.

I pulled out my phone and called the only one I knew could help, that's if she was in a good mood. Last time she tried to kill me, but I needed answers.

"What do you want Mikaelson?" She spat down the phone, I just rolled my eyes. For a young witch she had confidence, too much of it.

"Come on now Cassidy. You may be a witch but I can still kill you"

"Well you obviously didn't ask for help so goodbye…"

"No please!" I frowned at my own words, was I actually pleading? "Look I need some answers"

"I have none for you Kol, I'm busy trying to clear up some mess created by your little puppet! Why did you send him?"

"What do you mean Cass?"

"Julien? He's just killed a whole coven of witches and don't say that you have nothing to do with it!"

"He's alive?" I muttered with shock "I haven't seen him since…1720?"

There was silence from the other end of the phone, I didn't know what to expect.

"If it's not you then why is he?"

"Are you sure its witches…not warlocks?"

"Both Kol, why does that matter?" I remained silent "Kol?"

I hung up on her; I knew I'd pay later but my mind was too occupied again. Why was Julien doing this? He never even laid a finger on a woman before. Whatever it was it must have been something bad…maybe it was time to go back to Mystic Falls. I had a gut feeling that I needed to return.

* * *

Caroline's POV~

I had now left Jane to her thoughts and was heading home. What she had told me couldn't escape my mind, I swear I could've killed him! I guess I'd always been protective over her, I was the only one who knew of what happened when she was younger. Something that not even Elena knew. That's when it clicked…I knew I'd seen James before….he was there…

*Flashback* 14 years ago

Sherriff Forbes's POV~ 

I watched as Caroline played with her dolls, I couldn't help but smile, I could already tell that she was going to be the girlie girl that I never was. I did often think about having another child but with my new job I didn't really have much time anymore.

My radio buzzed making Caroline jump; she still wasn't used to this.

-We need you at the Carter house…It's happening again-

I sighed deeply before nodding and standing up, I smiled down at my daughter. I felt guilty for some reason, I knew I had to do something to help but there was nothing I could do. This was out of my power and unfortunately Richard Carter had better links than I did. Who would believe a newbie cop?

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I kissed her forehead and quickly left.

It was difficult to ignore the bright blue lights that were flashing down the street, I could only think of the worst.

"Where is my granddaughter!?" I heard the familiar shriek of May Thomas, obviously beside herself. "It has been long enough where is she?!"

"Calm down mam, we're doing everything we can" A young officer replied but she just scowled.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, my grandchild is missing! If you were doing everything you can she'd be home right now! Do you know what sort of town this is?! Do you know what roams the shadows? I do! So get in your car and look for her!"

"May! Have a little respect!" Richard growled but she just laughed in his face.

The Carter's were the definition of family issues…but all I could think about is poor little Jane. I understood why May was so frantic; of course she knew this town's secret. The pure fear and panic in her eyes was almost unbearable. Not even the comfort of her husband could calm her.

I got out of the car and walked over to the younger cop who quickly briefed me on what was happening.

_Jane Carter was missing_

* * *

**A/N~ Next chapter will be a whole flashback continuing this short one :)**** Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. As always much love x**


	26. Always Was One for Crying

**This is the continued flashback, but with James's POV and just slightly before to see what actually happened. Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 25: Always Was One for Crying

*Flashback continued*

James's POV~

There was a cold winter's breeze that tunnelled through the narrow streets of Mystic Falls. The night had drawn in and there was no warmth on the air at all, it was in the grips of late November. As I have done for 50 years I returned to check on May, and in recent years she'd become rapidly worried for her granddaughter Jane.

As I pulled up to May's house I heard the screeching and shouting that exploded out of the house, I recognised the voices; there was May and her husband and then Melanie and Richard. With all my will power I forced myself not to enter the house, the last thing I needed was the council thinking that vampires had returned.

I got out of the car to get a better listen, but all I could hear was a light whimpering. I followed the sound into the front garden and the steps to the porch. A young girl sat crying and shivering on the icy steps in just her pyjamas. As I stepped in front of her I noticed that her feet were bare and almost blue.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold?" I asked quietly and with my best child approved voice. She looked up to me with her bottom lip stuck out as she shivered, her deep brown eyes glossed with tears and her golden hair knotted.

"I-I don't like the shouting" She grumbled and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

I smiled briefly as I realized she was Jane, she was as pretty as I was told. I sat beside her and sighed.

"Nana May won't be happy with you if you get ill will she?" She shook her head and then turned to me.

"You know Nana May?" I nodded and smiled, if only she knew. "What your name?"

"I'm James…Come on let's get you out of the cold" She pushed me back and stood up.

"I'm not going in!" I laughed slightly and removed my coat, wrapping it around her.

"Let's go and get you a hot cocoa then"

I lifted her up and walked back to my car, I placed her carefully in the passenger seat and then sat beside her. I looked at the clock, it wasn't even 8 yet, I guess that the grill would be open.

* * *

She giggled with delight as the waitress brought out the largest hot chocolate on offer, it was hard to realise the family troubles she faced daily. As she covered herself in whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles I heard a strange grumbling noise coming from the little girl, her eyes darted away.

"Are you hungry? I asked cautiously, she slightly nodded. "Haven't you had your dinner yet?" She shook her head; I sighed and grabbed the menu. "Choose what you want then sweetie"

She pulled the children's menu carefully and nibbled on her finger as she decided. Something May used to do once, it was undeniable that she was her grandchild.

"Can I have some chippies and burger James?" She beamed up at me with her puppy brown eyes, how could I say no?

"Of course" I scanned through the menu for me; it'd look strange if I didn't have anything. After all we looked like father and daughter…despite her being in her pyjamas.

The food came out and she didn't hesitate to get stuck in, for such a little thing she sure had an appetite!

"So…Jane…What do you want to do when your older?" I asked, this awkward silence was almost unbearable. She smiled took a quick sip of her juice before reply.

"I wanna be a ballerina!" Her eyes glossed with determination, I wanted to believe her. "Nana May brought me some pumps but me mustn't tell mother" She pressed her finger against her lips "Because she's the wicked witch of the west"

"Now that I can defiantly believe" I chuckled to myself. Melanie had never been pleasant since meeting Richard, much to the infortune of Jane.

"How do you know Nana May?" She asked curiously, I could she her concentration shifting between her food and me.

"We knew each other a long time ago, we were very…close" I forced a smile

"Why not anymore?"

"Because…well...the wicked witch put a curse on me" I smirked at my improvising, her mouth dropped as she became interested. "If me and your nana talk to each other then we both turn into toads" She began to giggle and finished off the remaining chips. I sighed with relief, I'm glad she was young enough to fall for my little lie.

She began to rub her eyes and yawn so I knew it was time to take her back, I doubted anyone would notice anyway. I quickly paid the bill and lifted the sleepy child into my arms, she didn't bother to complain, and nor did I. I forced myself to ignore the many female admirers.

We got outside and I realized that this innocent little trip turned out to be bigger than I imagined. There were search parties roaming everywhere, but I was determined not to be found, I didn't particularly want to be questioned all night. It wasn't like I could compel myself out of this in this town you never know who's taking vervain.

I took her the quieter route through the small woodlands near her home, but I didn't expect to bump into anyone. Richard was pacing around and he saw me, it was too late to retreat now. I placed Jane on the floor, she stumbled as she tried to stand still. She rubbed her eyes again, her heart rate changing when she saw her father staring at us.

She began to cower as her father came storming towards us, I could hear her little heart pumping at record speeds. I instinctively ushered her behind me, where she buried her face into the back of my leg. I began to feel her shake again…not with cold, but with fear.

"How dare you run off like that Jane!" He barked and grabbed hold of her tightly. He looked up at me with suspicious eyes "Thank you…we've been so worried" He smiled falsely, I handed it to him he was a good actor.

He began to drag her away from me, she often stumbled but he just continued. I kept my eyes glued on them, once they were in the shadows he slapped her across the face. My blood boiled.

Without hesitation and hurtled towards him and pinned him into the tree, letting my vampire features slip and enjoyed his fear.

"V-vampire…" He gasped making me tilt my head.

"Yes" I replied with a wicked grin as I tightened my hand around his throat "If you ever…lay a finger on Jane again…I will kill you. Got it?" I shook him to get the message through, but he didn't reply. The veins under my eyes got deeper as I went to attack him, he screamed. "Got it?"

"Y-yes…" I dropped him to the ground as I heard footsteps come towards me.

As I turned around I saw a young police officer and May, I smiled as her eyes filled with joy and relief. I crouched down to Jane and lifted her into my arms, she had stopped shaking. I stared deep into her eyes.

"You will forget this Jane…I didn't find you…Nana May did"

"Who are you?" The officer barked as her hands quivered.

"I don't give out my identity easily. Take her for a while, keep her safe" I passed little Jane over and walked towards May. I ran my thumb across her cheek. "I promised I'd watch over you my love" I kissed her forehead and vanished.

* * *

Sherriff Forbes POV~

With May's consent I carried Jane home, she was already asleep in my arms. I'd always been fond of little Jane and I knew she always got on with Caroline. She was very cold as I entered the house, as usual I was too late to tuck Caroline into bed.

I quietly carried Jane into Caroline's bedroom and lay her beside her; I watched them for a moment as Jane curled up into my daughter. They could've been sisters except for Jane's brown eyes. I could never understand why they didn't want her, she had always been a sweet girl.

* * *

*8 Years After*

Caroline's POV~

I was wrapped tightly in my duvet when I heard a tap on my window. I instinctively began to shake with fear and grabbed my large hairbrush. Cautiously walking towards where the noise came from I pulled the curtains apart to reveal…Jane?

She frowned when she saw my weapon of choice before laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and opened the window where she quickly climbed through.

"Hey Care" She beamed, I looked at the clock beside my bed before placing my hands on my hips.

"Jane it's like 2am…" She giggled

"Oh you light weight" She winked before hugging me tightly "You can guess why I'm here"

I nodded lightly before hugging her. I was used to these sudden visits, and this wasn't the latest she'd come over. I really didn't mind, and nor did mum. We sat for a while chatting and giggling, I had school in the morning but I didn't really care. I had always been there for Jane and since I was the only one who really knew of what was happening I couldn't just leave her to her thoughts.

By morning mum came in and didn't even flinch at Jane's prescience, she was all to use to it, and I swear she even enjoyed it too. Before we left for school I took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"One day this will all get better" She smiled in reply.

"I just have to wait for prince charming right?" She joked

"Don't we all" I laughed "So what do you think prince charming will look like?" I grinned

"Hmm…tall…dark and handsome" We both laughed, we knew that it was just a fantasy, but what was wrong with dreaming?


	27. One of a Kind

Chapter 26: One of a Kind

Jane's POV~

It was a beautiful day so I decided to go out for a walk. It was also an excuse to escape the company of Jeremy and Elena who were still mad at me for saving Kol, even more so now that they knew of our meetings. I didn't see what the problem was anymore, as promised Kol stayed away from all of us. Kol hurt me and they knew it, they even reminded me of how they were right. I did feel guilty since Elena and Damon's relationship was starting to get tense, Damon obviously knew something I didn't.

I was walking through the woods near the Salvatore's; I always enjoyed walking through here. It was around midday so there were slim chances of any issues, unless any of Kol's siblings decided to come around here.

I loved being outdoors, and the woods around Mystic Falls were timelessly beautiful. I'd always enjoyed walking through them, even when I was younger. It always cleared my mind being out in the open, where everything was free and didn't have a care. I suddenly felt a chill through my body, which confused me as I was wearing many layers. I then spun around, being startled by his presence in the distance.

"Stefan! You scared me!" I smiled but his features didn't change, he took a step closer without saying a word. "Stefan what's wrong?" He didn't answer, something was defiantly wrong. I began to step back as he continued to slowly walk towards me, my heart began to pound in my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked as his he lifted a small blade.

But there was still no reply. I was petrified now, what was going on? My eyes widened as he got closer he tilted his head; I then realized something was wrong.

I bolted off away from him before he could grab me. As I ran faster the cold air burnt my lungs. I stumbled over fallen branches and rabbit holes in the golden leaf covered ground. I could hear nothing but the birds in the trees flying away and the branches crunching underneath my clumsy feet. Every now and then I'd hide myself behind a tree and catch my breath. I was so confused, why was Stefan acting like this? I heard a crunch behind me, as I turned my head I stumbled over a root and fell back. He step closer to me and lifted me up aggressively by my throat. I tried to kick back but his body was like stone, unlike normal. I shook as his eyes caught with mine.

"You are not going to run away" His voice was cold as he controlled my mind.

"I'm not going to run away…" I mumbled as he pushed my hair back and pulled away my scarf, revealing my neck. I shook my head and slapped him angrily and tried to push him away, but he held me tighter. "Get off me!"

He threw my scarf to the side and without hesitation he sliced into my neck, I squirmed but in vein. I began to panic as I felt my life drain from my body at a rapid rate. I cried out in hope that Damon or James would hear me. My neck throbbed as he continued to drain me. My cheeks were sodden with tears as the pain and fear engulfed me. I wasn't ready to die.

My eyes rolled back as I became faint and dizzy, the sky above me spinning as I was thrown to the ground hard. My breaths became raspy as I closed my eyes and a final tear fell from my ear.

"No…" I heard Stefan mumble before darkness overcame me.

* * *

Kol's POV~

I had to fix this; I couldn't live with myself any longer. Fresh blood hit my senses as I walked up to the Salvatore's in hope of seeing Jane despite her telling me to keep away. She was like an addiction, I need to be in her presence or I felt…empty. I couldn't forgive myself on what I said, my jealousy ruined it all. Before I reached the steps I froze, something was wrong. I knew this scent, I'd smelt it before….a gut feeling hit me, I begged to be wrong.

I ran towards the woods where the scent seemed to originate. I furrowed my brow at the unnaturally sweet blood, where was it? As I got further into the dense forest the smell grew causing my fangs to appear, but I soon forced them back in.

I saw a female body sprawled across the ground, her face turned away from me showing the wound in her neck. A confusing wound…a slice instead of a bite. I appeared by her side and carefully turned her face towards me, a pang in my undead heart as I recognised her features.

"Jane?" I patted at her clammy cheeks but there was no response. "Jane!" I began to panic as I moved my head over her chest. A faint heartbeat made me sigh with relief, but I still bit into my wrist and placed it onto her soft lips. As her neck began to heal I lifted her carefully into my arms and zoomed towards the Salvatore's.

As I walked through I heard a scream, I looked up to see Elena screaming and crying at the sight of Jane, Damon trying his best to comfort her, but obviously failing. I carefully lay her beside the roaring fire and rested a pillow underneath her head; she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"What did you do?!" The little hunter got up in my face; I used every fibre in my body not to rip him apart. He deserved it, and whatever she told me otherwise I wouldn't change my mind.

"Jer!" Elena barked before turning towards me and reluctantly thanking me before sitting beside Jane. "What happened?" She asked through a wobbly voice, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at James who was staring at me cautiously.

"I didn't do anything! I found her like that!" I argued, but they didn't believe me.

I growled under my breath and left the house, how dare they blame me! I was furious, and whoever happened to be my meal tonight, would feel the effects of my rage. As I reached the end of the drive way I heard someone behind me, I spun around to see James.

"Thank you" He simply stated and walked back, but I called out to him.

"Tell me when she's…better" He nodded and then disappeared into the house. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was worried for her. I hated these feelings and I wish that they'd leave me and let me continue with my perfect life before her.

* * *

James's POV~

I fell to Jane's side and lightly shook her body, luckily I could hear her heart beating and the wound in her neck was gradually healing. Elena was now cradling her and crying heavily, but I did nothing but stare at Jane's peaceful face.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Stefan sat beside us and looked curiously into her face.

Suddenly her eyes burst open and she bolted up with heavy breaths. Her eyes looked around her until she saw Stefan. She shrieked and kicked him away before burying herself into my arms; I instinctively wrapped my arms around her protectively. She shook with fear so I stroked her knotted hair to comfort her.

"Jane?" He asked cautiously, he was as confused as the rest of us.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She growled and kicked him back again.

"Jane it's only Stefan!" Elena tried to reason with her but she didn't listen. She just clutched tighter at my chest and cried.

"He did this to me" She mumbled through her quivering lips.

I widened my eyes before passing her over to Elena, whom she quickly clutched onto. Before he could say anything I had dragged him to the ground and was throwing my fists onto him. I shook with pure rage, but he began to fight back. He threw me into the wall and held me tight until I got him back to the ground in a head lock. He squirmed but he wasn't as strong as he should've been, after all he was a bunny eater.

"That's enough now"

Damon dragged me away from his blooded younger brother as I continued to snarl at him. Stefan stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth. We looked towards Jeremy who looked ready to kill us both, and then towards Elena who was shielding the petrified Jane. Guilt overcome me immediately.

"It wasn't me! If I was back on human blood you'd all know about it!"

"Then who was it?!" I barked back, still overflowing with anger. They all looked at each other knowing the answer, and soon they simultaneously said it.

"Silas"


End file.
